Keep Hope And Love
by Mizumiii
Summary: Le gouvernement mondiale a décidé de fonder le CP9, ils recrutent des orphelins partout dans le monde et les entraînent pour devenir de parfaits pions. Rosheen fait partit des pions, elle n'a jamais rien connu d'autre que l'entraînement et la fidélité, pourtant elle découvrira aussi l'amour et l'amitié, elle devra alors remettre en doute tout ce en quoi elle croyait.
1. Chapter 1

Une amie m'a forcé à en faire une mini-fic donc voilà le résultat :P j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas ;) Seule Rosheen est de mon fait :p

P.S : J'ai mis en K+, j'espère que ça suffira, il y a des lemons plutôt hard, et des scènes qui peuvent choquer les plus jeunes donc faite attention ^^

Aussi je suis contente d'inaugurer le fandom français sur Blueno xD

* * *

Keep Hope And Love

ou l'histoire d'une rose qui voulait éclore mais qui n'avait pas encore trouvé où

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle maison

* * *

-C'est elle, déclara une voix.

Elle tentait de s'exprimer assez doucement pour que l'enfant ne les entende pas, mais de toute façon ils auraient bien été incapables de le savoir car son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, ses yeux fixaient le vide et elle arborait un air morne et sans vie.

-Bien, laissez-la nous.

C'était un ordre, l'autre le saisit très bien car il se raidit immédiatement et se mit au garde à vous avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.  
La "elle" dont il était question était en réalité une enfant, presque encore un bébé, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Elle était assise sur une chaise, le regard vide, le visage inexpressif et les bras ballant le long de son petit corps, on aurait pu la croire morte si ses yeux vairons ne fixaient pas le mur en face d'elle.  
Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle, il sembla lui parler mais même si elle l'entendait, ses paroles semblaient n'être qu'un vague murmure qui ne l'intéressait pas. En fait, rien ne l'intéressait vraiment, elle était vide. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher à quelque chose de précis, elle se laissait juste... dériver.  
Elle était vide à l'intérieur, aucun passé, aucun présent, aucun avenir.

Elle sentit qu'on la tirait, elle ne résista pas. On lui présenta des personnes, on lui dit leurs noms, leurs fonctions, elle les oublia instantanément. On lui dit ce qu'elle devait faire, on lui expliqua pourquoi elle était là, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ce que les gens disaient sur elle, sur les choses, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. De toute façon elle n'était rien et ne voulait rien.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers la fenêtre, de là où elle était elle ne pouvait qu'apercevoir le bleu du ciel, sans aucun nuage. Son esprit dériva lentement, quelque chose sembla y prendre forme, quelque chose de très important. Mais la sensation cessa tout aussi soudainement qu'elle avait pris forme, et elle oublia à nouveau. Elle reporta son regard à nouveau sur la salle où elle se trouvait, et son esprit se referma à nouveau.

****

Garp claqua la porte sans laisser le temps à son supérieur de finir sa phrase qui se perdit dans le vacarme que fit la porte en claquant. Le jeune vice-amiral passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà grisonnants en riant, ses supérieurs ne comprenaient jamais rien à rien. Soudain, un de ses disciples arriva à sa hauteur : Kuzan, un jeune homme très prometteur.

-Vous avez encore refusé une promotion? S'exclama-t-il, ébahi.

-On ne change pas les habitudes, ironisa Garp en poursuivant son chemin, toujours suivi de Kuzan.

Même si le jeune homme n'avait que 19 ans, il le dépassait déjà de bien une tête! Garp se demandait quelle taille il finirait par atteindre, avant d'apercevoir quelque chose qui attira son attention. Dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient, une petite fille était assise.  
Garp s'approcha, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, il lui adressa la parole mais elle ne réagit pas

plus.

-Cette fille a l'air bizarre, fit Kuzan sans tact.

-Non pas bizarre, elle est traumatisée, examina Garp.

Il soupira, qu'avait donc bien pu vivre cette enfant pour finir dans cet état? Seul son corps semblait vivant, son esprit paraissait complètement anéantit. Le vice-amiral saisit doucement l'épaule de l'enfant, elle sursauta brusquement, son regard tomba sur lui sans vraiment sembler le regarder. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait d'étranges yeux : l'un rouge et l'autre bleu, avec ses cheveux couleur feu elle semblait vraiment spéciale.

-On dirait une rose, fit soudain remarquer Kuzan.

Le regard de la petite fille se porta directement sur lui, il se mit à rougir, soudain gêné de l'attention qu'elle lui octroyait.

-Une rose, répétât t-elle.

Sa voix était rauque et fragile, mais elle semblait intrigué.

-Tu as un prénom petite? Demanda Garp.

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Le vice-amiral sourit, elle semblait réagir de plus en plus, autant essayer de l'encourager.

-Alors je vais t'en donner un, Rosheen, ça veut dire rose, expliqua-t-il.

Le regard de l'enfant s'illumina et elle sembla soudain ravie. Mais alors que Garp allait sauter sur l'occasion pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, d'autres marines arrivèrent. Le vice-amiral s'assombrit, il les connaissait, ils faisaient partie des services secrets de la marine, des personnes qu'il haïssait encore plus que les pirates qu'il combattait.

-Que faites-vous là vice-amiral Garp? Lui demanda celui qui semblait commander.

-J'm'occupe de cette gamine que vous aviez laissée seule, Spandine, fit Garp l'air de rien.

Spandine se contenta de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux avant de prendre la main de la fille et de la tirer à sa suite. Garp remarqua avec peine que l'étincelle dans les yeux de l'enfant c'était déjà éteinte et qu'elle semblait à nouveau aussi amorphe que quand il l'avait trouvée.  
Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Spandine s'éloignait avec elle, il put apprécier la réponse qu'elle lui fit quand il lui demanda son prénom : 'Rosheen'.

******

La vie de Rosheen ballotta d'un centre d'éducation à un autre, les personnes qui s'occupaient d'elle se montraient d'abord gentilles mais son absence de réaction finissaient toujours par les effrayer. Et puis, de toute façon elle s'en fichait. Elle mangeait quand on lui demandait de manger, elle répétait ce qu'on lui disait de répéter. Et elle suivait les marines là où ils voulaient l'emmener. Sans jamais poser de questions, sans jamais émettre la moindre contestation ou même approbation.

6 longues années passèrent ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'emmène dans un endroit totalement différent des autres.

Maintenant âgée de 9 ans, Rosheen était une enfant intelligente, même si elle ne parlait toujours pas, elle faisait preuve d'un esprit d'analyse impressionnant ainsi que d'une obéissance exemplaire. Le rêve pour ses supérieurs. Et c'est pour ça qu'après six ans d'éducation, ils décidèrent de mettre leur plan à l'œuvre. Et ils lui firent intégrer le premier bataillon du CP9.

Le CP9 était un projet grandiose, avec la nouvelle ère de la piraterie qui commençait, ils devaient impérativement créer une force secrète super puissante. Ils recueillirent donc des orphelins dans les quatre coins du monde, ils les choisirent soigneusement, sélectionnant les plus forts et les plus obéissants bien sûr. La première vague d'espions était en préparation depuis déjà un mois, mais ils avaient attendu avant d'intégrer Rosheen, pour la simple et bonne raison que son potentiel les effrayait, mais son amnésie leur avait permis de lui inculquer ce qu'ils voulaient sans le moindre problème et elle était maintenant devenue le parfait petit pion à la solde de la marine et du gouvernement mondial.

Rosheen découvrit le camp avec une drôle d'impression, plusieurs jeunes étaient en train de s'entraîner, ils enchaînaient des attaques sans relâche, tout cela ponctué par les discours d'un marine qui répétait que la marine devait devenir la plus forte, ce que répétait ensuite les enfants. Cela ne la gêna pas, après tout elle était habituée à devoir faire ce que les marines voulaient d'elle. Non, ce qui l'intriguait c'étaient ces enfants, certains semblaient avoir son âge, mais le plus important c'étaient leurs regards qui lui semblèrent soudain familiers.  
Le marine qui l'accompagnait la laissa à la bonne garde d'un de ceux présents sur l'île. Il s'adressa à elle comme si elle n'avait que deux ans, bien sûr elle fit comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas et se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Pendant ce temps, elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux ceux qui s'entraînaient.  
Malheureusement, le marine l'entraîna plus loin, mais lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, un des enfants se retourna vers elle, son regard noir la traversa, c'était un regard où se mêlaient haine et détermination, elle frissonna et se sentit soudain vivante. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mieux l'observer car il se retourna et le marine la tira pour qu'elle le suive. Elle eut juste le temps de remarquer qu'il avait un pigeon sur son chapeau.

Le marine lui présenta l'endroit où elle allait dormir : un baraquement. C'était une bâtisse en bois, quatre murs et un toit plat. A l'intérieur seulement 6 lits, aucune trace de salle de bain où d'un quelconque endroit pour avoir de l'intimité. Mais elle s'en fichait, cela lui permit seulement de comprendre qu'elle devait sûrement être la seule fille de cet endroit.  
Le marine continua de lui parler, il ne semblait pas vraiment attendre de réponse de sa part et heureusement car elle ne lui en aurait pas donné, elle se contentait seulement de hocher la tête à intervalles régulières, laissant les informations entrer dans son esprit sans vraiment y prêter attention. Apparemment, ici les choses étaient plutôt simples, elle devait se lever tout les matins à l'aube, s'entraîner, se coucher à la dernière lueur du soleil, dormir et recommencer encore et encore. Rosheen attendit patiemment qu'il ait finit de parler dans le vide, au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité il finit par partir, la laissant enfin seule.

Le jour commençait à peine à décliner, on lui avait demandé de rester dans son baraquement, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle allait obéir. Bien sûr tout le monde pensait qu'elle obéissait toujours, mais la nuance était qu'il suffisait de ne pas se faire attraper.  
Rosheen s'éclipsa donc discrètement et partit visiter le camp. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, une fille de son âge, et pas bien grande, passait inaperçue, en plus elle portait une casquette pour dissimuler la cascade écarlate qu'était ses cheveux et elle était habillée avec des vêtements de garçon sales ce qui lui permettait d'être discrète. Même si les marines avaient toujours essayé de l'habiller correctement, quand elle voulait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle le faisait. Et pour son premier jour dans ce camp elle ne voulait pas du tout ressembler à une gamine de riches.

Elle avait déjà remarqué que le camp se trouvait sur une petite île, celle-ci était couverte de forêt et le camp se situait pile au milieu, dans un espace complètement déboisé. Il y avait deux autres baraquements comme le sien où dormaient d'autres recrues, et une bâtisse en pierre où devaient dormir les officiers et où il devait y avoir aussi les moyens de communication. Il y avait aussi une sorte de grande tour en pierre dans la forêt qui devait bien mesurer 40 mètres de haut mais elle semblait inoccupée car la végétation l'avait complètement envahie. Elle nota tout cela minutieusement dans son esprit.  
Elle découvrit aussi ce qui leur servait de salle de bain : un endroit dehors, avec des pommeaux de douches accrochés à des murs, donc les douches étaient devant tout le monde, génial. Heureusement les W.C. étaient tout de même bien dissimulées entre quatre murs, c'était déjà ça. Par contre, elle n'avait aucune idée de où est-ce qu'ils prenaient leurs repas.  
Rosheen remarqua que le jour avait presque disparu, laissant place à la nuit. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer à son baraquement, ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour.

Ses affaires y étaient déjà, mais elles se résumaient à pas grand chose : seulement deux ou trois vêtements de rechange.  
Sauf, qu'elle ne savait pas quel lit elle devait prendre. Ni quand elle allait manger. Rosheen s'assit devant le baraquement et décida d'attendre, ignorant la faim, la fatigue et le froid.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre! :D

j'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une famille

* * *

Rosheen avait failli s'endormir, ne sachant pas quoi faire elle avait finit par s'asseoir devant son baraquement, à même le sol, et avait attendu que quelqu'un vienne. Elle avait bien compris que d'autres personnes dormaient dans le même endroit qu'elle. Sauf qu'en les attendant elle avait failli s'endormir, c'était quelque chose de complètement honteux qui l'énerva contre elle-même. Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer de se fustiger, car ce qui l'avait réveillée n'était rien d'autre que les pas de ceux qui rentraient aux baraquements.  
Ils étaient une quinzaine, tous âgés entre 13 et 7 ans, ils avaient l'air exténués, leurs vêtements et leurs corps étaient couverts de terre. Mais, le plus étrange c'était qu'aucun ne parlait, ils se séparèrent tous en arrivant, se dirigeant vers leur baraquement respectif comme des automates. Rosheen en vit cinq se diriger vers le sien, et elle les laissa passer sans les interpeller. Leurs regards étaient vides, comme le sien, mais celui du plus jeune se fixa dans le sien. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, c'était celui qu'elle avait remarqué plutôt dans la journée. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux tout le long du chemin, une énergie folle passant entre eux, c'était de la force sauvage, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprivoiser.  
Et elle le sentait en elle, elle voulait se jeter sur lui. Elle sentait son sang battre à ses tempes, elle sentait l'adrénaline dans son corps, mais elle ne fit rien.

Rosheen se coucha dans le dernier lit libre, il y en avait trois à étages, elle, elle dormait dans celui du milieu, en bas, face à la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda le lit qui était au-dessus d'elle, se perdant dans le vide de son existence. Elle avait était tellement obnubilée par le garçon au pigeon qu'elle n'avait même pas vu à quoi ressemblaient les autres, de toute façon elle les verrait bien le lendemain. Son ventre vide tenta de protester, elle l'ignora, si elle ne voulait pas avoir faim, elle n'aurait pas faim. Ses yeux finirent par se fermer tous seuls.

_Elle voyait les flammes envahir petit à petit tout son champs de vision, détruisant tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici. Elle sentait la fumée brûler sa gorge et l'étouffer, elle toussait mais la douleur était de plus en plus insupportable. Elle tentait de crier, de s'enfuir, mais l'enfer de feu l'en empêchait. _  
_Les flammes léchaient son corps, brûlaient ses vêtements, lui faisant souffrir le martyr. Et elle voulait les sauver mais elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle voulait les appeler mais elle avait oublié leurs prénoms, ses larmes ne voulaient pas couler, et le feu brûlait. _  
_Les maisons étaient devenues de vraies torches au milieu de la nuit, les toits s'effondraient avec des bruits assourdissants et elle ne pouvait qu'y assister, impuissante. Toute sa vie partait en fumée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. _  
_Elle sentait la fumée entrer dans sa gorge, la brûler, descendre dans son corps et enserrer son cœur et ses poumons jusqu'à la faire suffoquer. La panique montait en elle comme une tempête la faisant crier, elle avait mal, tellement mal! Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir mais elle voulait d'abord les sauver mais la douleur l'empêchait de bouger, elle tomba au sol en agonisant. _  
_Les flammes détruisaient tout, elle vit pourtant une autre jeune femme juste devant elle. Elle tendit le bras, tenta de l'appeler mais le cri resta coincé dans sa gorge._  
_Soudain, la silhouette se retourna._

-Hé! Calme-toi, fit une voix.

Rosheen se redressa brusquement, complètement paniquée, elle se défit de l'emprise de celui qui la maintenait dans son lit et se redressa.

-Lâche-moi!

Elle haletait, son corps la brûlait encore et elle pouvait sentir la douleur dans sa gorge, tandis que ses larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rageusement, et tenta de retrouver son calme.

-Tiens.

L'autre lui tendit un verre d'eau, elle le saisit avant de le remercier d'un mouvement de tête. Le précieux liquide l'apaisa et elle put reprendre un peu contenance.

-Désolée, d'avoir réagi comme ça, fit-elle un peu honteuse quand même.

Elle avait bien compris qu'il avait tenté de l'aider à se réveiller de son cauchemar pour son bien.

-T'inquiète. Ici, on est tous pareil.

Rosheen regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde semblait dormir mais elle pouvait sentir à la pression dans l'air qu'au final personne ne dormait, tous agités par leurs propres démons. La jeune fille retourna son attention sur son interlocuteur. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, à la différence qu'il avait toujours les rondeurs de l'enfance qui le trahissait sur son visage, mais ses yeux démontraient qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance si joyeuse que ça. Le plus étrange était ses cheveux, tenus en l'air comme des cornes de taureaux, Rosheen ne fit aucune remarque, chacun ses goûts.

-Tu ne dormais pas? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et montra d'un signe de tête la porte ouverte.

-Des fois il vaut mieux ne pas dormir que de faire certains rêves.

Il avait dit ça naturellement sans faire transparaître la moindre trace d'émotion sur son visage, pourtant, quand il se tourna vers elle et que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle put y voir une compassion sincère : il savait ce qu'elle vivait.

-Ça tombe bien, j'veux pas dormir non plus, fit Rosheen.

Elle rejeta sa couverture et se leva, l'autre la regarda faire avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ils sortirent et s'assirent devant le baraquement. Dehors, la nuit était froide et les étoiles brillaient faiblement dans le ciel. La forêt était semblable à une ombre menaçante et la tour qui surplombait le camp était semblable à un géant de pierre.

-Tu t'appelles comment? Demanda l'autre.

-Rosheen, ça veut dire rose, expliqua-t-elle en tortillant ses cheveux écarlates. Et toi?

-Blueno.

Elle enregistra l'information, elle voulait le retenir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait construit un repère.

-Ici, on est comme une famille, ajouta le dénommé Blueno.

Rosheen hocha la tête, elle l'avait senti en venant. La jeune fille, malgré sa volonté de ne pas s'endormir, finit par dodeliner de la tête et s'endormit sur l'épaule de son ami. Le reste de sa nuit ne fut ponctué par aucun cauchemar pour la première fois depuis six ans.

Rosheen se leva brusquement et se prit le lit du dessus, elle se reteint de gémir pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait mal mais les larmes lui montèrent tout de même aux yeux. Les autres l'avaient réveillée en se levant, même s'ils étaient plutôt discrets elle avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller aux moindres mouvements.  
Elle se leva donc, enfila des vêtements, un tee-shirt large et un pantalon bouffant, avant de les suivre, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Finalement, et à sa plus grande joie, ils se rendirent dans la bâtisse en pierre pour déjeuner. Même si elle n'était pas forcement habituée à manger beaucoup, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis 24h et la faim commençait à se faire sentir.  
L'endroit où ils se trouvaient était une grande salle, il y avait deux tables mises bout à bout qui permettaient à toutes les jeunes recrues de manger. Rosheen s'installa en silence, comme tous les autres, et ce qu'elle reçut dans son assiette la laissa sans voix. Devant elle, il y avait un bol avec une sorte de liquide blanc, elle crut d'abord que c'était du lait mais le goût était tout simplement abject, ils avaient aussi des espèces de céréales mais très peu, la seule chose qu'ils avaient en grande quantité c'était le jus d'orange pour qu'ils puissent tenir le rythme imposé.  
Rosheen prit ce petit déjeuner comme une épreuve et se força à tout avaler sans se plaindre et sans en laisser la moindre miette. Personne ne parlait dans la pièce, ils mangeaient tous en silence, sans même se regarder.

Une fois dans la cour, toutes les recrues furent alignées et les échauffements commencèrent. Ils étaient seize en tout, tous jeunes, entre 7 et 13 ans, le visage fermé et déterminé. Et elle était la seule fille, ce qui ne la gêna pas, elle trouvait les filles souvent embêtantes. Car quelque fois les marines qui s'occupaient d'elle, avait voulu lui emmener des ''amies'' celles-ci étaient vite reparties quand elle leur avait fait peur. En même temps ce n'était pas dur, mais quand celles-ci l'emmerdaient trop elle pouvait se montrer quelque peu violente.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se plaça devant eux.

-Vous allez tout d'abord m'effectuer des échauffements! Pour l'instant vous allez courir pendant un quart d'heure !

Apparemment l'entraînement physique était quelque chose de sérieux ici. Rosheen ne broncha pas et commença à courir, elle partit à son rythme, sachant très bien que partir trop vite ne lui vaudrait rien de bon. Même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup l'habitude de faire ce genre d'entraînement, en courant pas trop vite et en usant et abusant de sa volonté cela devrait faire l'affaire. Ça c'était quelque chose dont elle pouvait être fière, quand elle voulait quelque chose elle y arrivait.  
Mais au bout de dix minutes elle sentit déjà ses membres faiblir un peu et son souffle commença à devenir de plus en plus court, mais elle n'était pas la pire, certains étaient déjà complètement cramoisis et faisait de la peine à voir. Tandis que d'autre semblait ne rien éprouver, ayant déjà acquis l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice, comme le gamin qu'elle avait vu la veille ou Blueno.  
Un de ceux qui courait avec elle se mirent carrément à marcher, à bout de force, Rosheen se demanda ce qui allait leur arriver, car ça l'étonnerait qu'ils gardent ceux qui n'arrivent même pas à tenir quinze minutes de course.

Finalement, le marine qui s'occupait d'eux finit par donner un coup de sifflet signant l'arrêt de la course. Rosheen en fut soulagée, même si elle n'était pas encore vraiment fatiguée, elle avait eu peur de devoir tout donner dès le premier exercice, ce qui l'aurait mise à mal pour les autres. Qui d'ailleurs ne tardèrent pas : le chef leur demanda de faire plusieurs enchaînements de prises de karaté. Il les montra une fois et les fit tous répéter jusqu'à ce que tout le monde les réussisse à la perfection dès le premier coup, puis il changea d'enchaînement et ainsi pendant de longues heures.

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel, et comme l'île se trouvait dans une zone estivale de Grand Line, les rayons les frappaient fort et Rosheen sentait des gouttes de sueur couler le long de ses joues et dans son dos. Sensation très désagréable, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir les essuyer ou boire un peu mais personne ne le lui avait autorisé, et vu qu'aucun apprenti ne réagissait elle devinait que c'était normal ici. Heureusement elle avait attaché ses cheveux, ainsi l'air qui passait dans son coup lui donnait l'illusion d'un peu de fraîcheur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la moitié semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout, après la plupart semblait tenir le coup malgré le fait qu'il était visible qu'ils souffraient. Rosheen ferma brièvement les yeux pour se donner courage, elle frappa dans le vide, vite, fort, puis recommença, encore et encore.

Un coup de sifflet. L'esprit de Rosheen tenta de reprendre pied, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait l'impression de nager dans un brouillard épais. Ses coups étaient devenus faibles et moins précis mais elle avait tenu bon. Par contre, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, donc elle suivit le mouvement. Et tomba avec soulagement sur quelqu'un qui distribuait des bouteilles d'eau et de la nourriture. Bon, ils ne lui donnèrent qu'un sandwich mais elle s'en contenta. Elle allait s'éloigner pour manger tranquillement quand elle croisa Blueno.

-Viens, lui proposa-t-il.

Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon court, son torse nu commençait à devenir plutôt musclé, elle comprit qu'il était ici depuis déjà plus longtemps qu'elle et que l'entraînement commencé à porter ses fruits. Mais bon, il semblait tout de même fatigué, même s'il n'y fit aucune allusion.

-D'accord.

Rosheen le suivit docilement, il marchait à sa hauteur, mais ne semblait pas très bavard. Ça lui convenait, elle n'aimait pas trop parler, disons surtout qu'elle en avait perdu l'habitude et du coup l'envie.

Il la conduisit à travers tout le camp, puis entra dans la forêt, Rosheen se demandait où il pouvait bien l'emmener, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive des murs de pierres. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, elle vit la tour de pierre qu'elle avait aperçu la veille. Blueno la conduisit à l'intérieur, puis ils prirent un vieil escalier de pierres.

-Fais attention, lui conseilla-t-il en passant devant.

Rosheen fit donc attention à là où elle posait ses pieds, jusqu'à ce que Blueno passe par une porte à sa gauche. Et là, le soleil les éblouit quelques instants, ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de balcon en pierre, au-dessus des arbres.

La jeune fille resta sans voix.

Le paysage était à couper le souffle, les arbres ressemblaient à une mer verte tandis que la vraie ondulait jusqu'à l'infini. Rosheen sentit son cœur s'emballer et soudain elle désira partir de cette île et découvrir le monde.

-Pourquoi tu l'as emmenée? Demanda une voix.

Rosheen se retourna brusquement vers la voix. Un gamin, qui la dépassait de bien une tête, la dévisageait de haut. Blueno se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d'aller s'asseoir et de manger son sandwich. C'est là que Rosheen remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il y avait aussi le grand qui lui avait parlé et trois autres personnes : le petit qui lui avait fait une forte impression la veille, un autre aux étranges cheveux violets et un aux cheveux verts avec une tête ronde qu'elle avait remarquée durant la cession de la matinée.

-Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda celui aux cheveux verts.

-Rosheen, fit-elle sans quitter du regard le plus grand.

-Joli nom. Moi c'est Fukuro, le grand là c'est Jabura, le petit c'est Lucci et l'autre c'est Kumadori. Après je pense que tu connais Blueno.

Rosheen hocha la tête et enregistra tous les prénoms. Ils ne semblaient pas méchants, mais à part Fukuro ils ne semblaient pas très bavards non plus. Jabura continua de la fixer d'un air malveillant, il était le plus âgé du groupe, son visage était orné d'une cicatrice à son œil gauche et son regard, comme le leur, était bien trop mature pour son âge.  
La jeune fille s'approcha du vide, elle frissonna, puis porta la baguette de pain à sa bouche, elle avala la nourriture avec un soupir de délice. Elle avait vraiment faim.

-Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Depuis le début, un mois, répondit Jabura sans la regarder.

Soudain, le pigeon du plus jeune s'envola et vient se poser sur l'épaule de Rosheen, la jeune fille se mit à rire devant son comportement.

-T'as faim toi aussi?

Elle prit un morceau de son sandwich et lui donna, le pigeon l'attrapa et s'envola le grignoter un peu plus loin. Le regard de Lucci croisa le sien, toujours aussi sauvage, elle sentit à nouveau cette envie de destruction monter en elle, mais cette fois-là aussi, elle ne fit rien car Fukuro leur fit signe qu'ils faillait qu'ils y retournent.

La suite de l'entraînement fut très similaire au matin, ils durent faire les mêmes mouvements, et s'entraîner jusqu'à être à bout. Et pendant ce temps un enregistrement répété :

« -Vous devez servir le gouvernement mondial! Vous devez donner votre vie pour le gouvernement mondial ! »

Et ainsi répété en boucle pour bien entrer dans leurs esprits qu'ils étaient destinés à donner leur vie pour le gouvernement. Mais Rosheen n'écoutait pas, elle se défoulait, les cauchemars qu'elle faisait la nuit, le vide dans sa vie et en elle, lui donnaient envie de frapper, de tuer. Alors elle frappait le vide, encore et encore.  
Elle vit à côté d'elle ceux qui avaient mangé avec elle, ils étaient tous déterminés et ne flanchaient pas. Elle y puisa une espèce de réconfort, c'était comme si elle avait trouvé des personnes comme elle, et elles lui donnaient l'envie de continuer. De se battre jusqu'au bout.

Le soleil était entrain de se coucher quand ils retournèrent au camp. Pas de repas le soir, pour leur apprendre à se contenter de peu. Ils étaient épuisés de toute façon, la séance de l'après-midi durait 5 heures. Rosheen se laissa tomber sur son lit et ne bougea plus, elle savait qu'elle allait encore faire des cauchemars mais elle devait absolument dormir si elle voulait pouvoir tenir le coup. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux autres et s'endormit en souriant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Amitié

* * *

Rosheen ouvrit les yeux, elle avait fait un cauchemar, encore. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de rester repliée sur elle-même et de souffrir en silence, comme elle avait fait pendant six ans, elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible. En passant devant le lit de Fukuro, elle remarqua que sa couverture avait glissé, son sommeil semblait agité, alors elle se pencha pour la remettre comme il faut. Puis, après avoir hésité, elle lui caressa brièvement les cheveux en murmurant :

-Chuuuut...

La respiration de Fukuro se fit plus calme et Rosheen s'éloigna sans faire de bruit.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Demanda Blueno quand elle l'eut rejoint.

-Chais pas...

Rosheen le regarda avec un drôle d'air, mais il ne sembla ni surpris, ni en colère, enfaîte il ne semblait rien ressentir du tout.

-Mh, c'est toi qui m'a recouché hier non? Fit-elle.

-Oui.

-Merci.

Il se retourna, il semblait surpris cette fois. Rosheen pencha la tête sur le côté, surprise qu'il montra une émotion à ce moment-là. Puis, elle se mit à rire silencieusement.  
Blueno se contenta de sourire, son visage semblait plus détendu et son regard un peu moins sombre.

-Je suis contente d'être avec vous.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant, puis le silence se réinstalla, seulement ponctué par le bruit des animaux nocturnes qui faisaient leurs vies dans la forêt.  
Puis, Blueno reprit la parole, surprenant légèrement Rosheen qui luttait contre le sommeil.

-Tu peux t'endormir, fit-il.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre à sa phrase mais Rosheen comprit la suite sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la dire.

-Merci...

Elle lutta encore un peu, puis, finalement, laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Blueno. Le contact de son visage avec la peau de Blueno la fit un peu frémir, mais c'était agréable, ce qui la fit encore plus vite s'endormir.  
Mais elle n'avait pas peur, il veillait sur elle.

Le lendemain, Rosheen crut qu'elle allait tomber en se levant. Elle fut saisit d'un horrible vertige et elle dut se tenir à la barre du lit pour ne pas tomber. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que les cinq autres la regardaient comme si de rien n'était mais elle pouvait voir qu'ils étaient sur le qui-vive : si elle tombait cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas capable de tenir le choc.  
La jeune fille respira profondément, elle se redressa et sortit du baraquement sans se retourner. Depuis deux jours elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé et ce brusque changement de régime ajouté à la dureté des entraînements l'a laissait au bout du rouleau. Elle se sentait toute tremblante et faible mais elle se força à continuer son chemin jusqu'à la cantine. Quand elle s'assit elle tomba plus qu'autre chose mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle préféra se jeter sur tout ce qui se présentait devant elle, tant pis si ça avait un goût infect! Rosheen mangea tout ce qu'elle trouvait pour essayer de tenir plus longtemps que la veille.

L'entraînement débuta comme la veille : 15 minutes de course. Pendant qu'elle courait, Rosheen remarqua qu'ils étaient moins nombreux qu'avant. Celui qu'elle avait vu marcher pendant la course d'hier n'était plus là, elle espérait qu'il était toujours en vie. Car Rosheen ne se faisait pas d'illusions, ils n'étaient tous que des orphelins, des bouches à nourrir en trop et leur présence et survie ici n'était due qu'à l'utilité qu'ils pouvaient avoir. C'était peut-être horrible qu'une gamine de neuf ans pense ça, mais après avoir passé six ans dans les locaux du gouvernement elle avait entendu des choses qui auraient fait frémir certains. D'ailleurs, la plus grande question qu'elle s'était posée était pourquoi ils s'étaient autant embêtés avec elle? Ils l'avaient nourrie, blanchie, logée pendant près de six ans, même si leur but avait été d'attendre qu'elle puisse intégrer le CP9, attendre 6 ans lui paraissait étrange. Enfin, de toute façon, le plus important était qu'elle réussisse l'entraînement et qu'elle ne se fasse surtout pas exclure. C'était peut-être étrange, mais depuis six ans c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait 'à l'aise', ces autres enfants, et surtout ceux avec qui elle partageait son baraquement, lui paraissaient plus proches d'elle qu'aucune autre personne auparavant.  
Rosheen regarda autour d'elle, les autres tenaient le coup, certains étaient déjà à bout de force, mais les quinze minutes étaient bientôt passées. Même si son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyr à cause de la veille, elle tenait le coup car elle savait que ce serait bientôt terminé. Mais, au bout d'un moment le marine n'avait toujours pas signalé la fin de l'exercice. Rosheen commença à avoir un doute, ils n'essaieraient pas de les faire aller au bout de leurs limites quand même?  
Maintenant elle était sûre que les quinze minutes étaient passées depuis longtemps. Le soleil était au-dessus de la frondaison de la forêt, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être pas loin de 9h, donc ils devaient courir depuis approximativement 25 minutes! Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle était à bout! Son corps semblait au bord de la lâcher, son souffle était affreusement court et sa gorge la brûlait, sa vision devenait de plus en plus restreinte.

-Merde, cracha Rosheen.

Pourquoi décidait-il de faire ça maintenant? Peut-être que comme cela faisait un mois que les autres étaient ici ils essayaient de voir les fruits de l'entraînement, mais, elle, elle n'était là que depuis un jour! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas la virer dès le début?  
Autour d'elle certains semblaient au bord de l'évanouissement, aucun ne marchait mais beaucoup couraient n'importe comment, à bout de force. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux, soudain, elle eut peur pour ceux avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Elle les vit un peu devant elle, mais même s'ils semblaient fatigués ils continuaient de maintenir un rythme de course correct. Elle se surprit à être soulagée. Bon, si eux le faisait, alors elle aussi! Rosheen se força à respirer normalement et ralentit encore un peu pour se ménager.  
Soudain, un de ceux qui couraient tomba au sol, puis un deuxième. Personne ne bougea et ils continuèrent de courir. Rosheen regardait droit devant elle, elle ne regarda même pas ceux qui étaient à terre. Jusqu'à ce que dix minutes plus tard le marine siffla la fin de l'exercice.

-Embarquez ceux qui sont au sol, ordonna-t-il.

Des personnes en blouses saisirent les enfants, les mirent sur des brancards et s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.  
Rosheen profita que tout le monde s'était arrêté pour fermer les yeux ce qui lui permit de reprendre un peu contrôle d'elle et de son corps. Sa respiration bien qu'encore chaotique finit par ralentir et son corps finit par arrêter de trembler. Elle essuya la transpiration de son front et rouvrit les yeux, elle soupira de soulagement en remarquant que sa vision était redevenue normale.

-Bon, comme vous le savez tous, ce que nous faisons ici est top secret. Le but de tout ça est de faire de vous des agents du gouvernement invincibles! Le premier mois est maintenant terminé, vous êtes officiellement 13 sélectionnés, mais ne vous imaginez pas à l'abri! Les deux prochains mois seront destinés à vous faire étudier vos capacités à maîtriser les six pouvoirs! Ceux qui échoueront seront recalés.

Rosheen fut prise d'un élan de curiosité, enfin ils parlaient des six pouvoirs! Depuis qu'elle avait appris que les marines voulaient l'envoyer ici, elle s'était débrouillé pour en apprendre un peu dessus et ce terme de 'six pouvoirs' était souvent revenu mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à savoir ce que c'était exactement. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

-A partir de maintenant, vous suivrez autant de cours dehors qu'en classe. Car il faut tout de même de la stratégie! Je vous demande donc d'aller dans la base où Mr Ghoshi vous attend pour le cours.

Rosheen obéit donc, et devant la porte se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux coupés à la militaire, les yeux noirs et l'air sévère. Cet homme ne semblait pas de ceux qui se laissent marcher impunément sur les pieds. Mais bon, les problèmes de discipline ne devaient pas être monnaie courante ici, songea Rosheen.  
Ils le suivirent tous docilement à l'intérieur, il leur fit gravir un escalier, puis ils entrèrent dans une salle. Il y avait un tableau noir au fond, un bureau devant et des tables en bois. Ils s'installèrent tous docilement et attendirent que leur nouveau professeur leur dise quoi faire. Celui-ci prit son temps pour rejoindre la petite estrade au fond de la classe, puis il se tourna vers eux. Il les regarda un instant, en silence, ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun d'eux, semblant les juger. Son regard, deux yeux noirs semblables à la nuit firent presque frissonner Rosheen, non pas parce qu'ils étaient sévères, mais parce qu'il n'y avait rien dedans. Il ne semblait rien ressentir.

-Vous êtes le nouvel espoir du gouvernement mondial, déclara-t-il solennellement. Mais, vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de votre force brute, il vous faut aussi de la ruse, des techniques. Et tout cela, je vous l'enseignerai pour faire de vous des assassins hors-pair.

Rosheen sentit son frisson s'intensifier. Des assassins, son esprit s'en fichait, mais hors-pair, ça c'était intéressant, devenir imbattable, et surtout combler ce trou dans sa poitrine! Après, que ce soit avec du sang, ça elle s'en contre-fichait.

Deux mois s'étaient maintenant écoulés. Quand le chef vint les inspecter ce matin-là, ils n'étaient déjà plus que 8. Jabura, Blueno, Lucci, Kumadori, Fukuro, Rosheen et deux autres jeunes. Il y avait un d'environ 10 ans, le visage barré d'une profonde cicatrice qui lui donnait un air de dur à cuir, son nom était Will, l'autre était un peu plus âgé mais il avait un visage de poupin, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, Rosheen se demandait tout le temps ce qu'il faisait là, tellement il semblait décalé au milieu d'eux, il s'appelait Tim.

-Si vous êtes ici ce matin, c'est que vous avez tous montré des aptitudes à la maîtrise des six pouvoirs. Je vous félicite chaleureusement.

Mais sa voix n'avait rien de chaleureux.

-Ce matin je voudrais que vous me montriez ce que vous savez du Soru, pour cela vous vous mettrez par équipe de deux, l'un utilisant le Soru, l'autre devant esquiver. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui !

Ils avaient tous crié, en même temps, d'une seule âme, et d'une seule pensée.  
Le chef passa entre eux, les divisant en quatre groupe de deux, elle vit Blueno aller avec Tim, Jabura se retrouver avec Fukuro, Kumadori avec Will, et donc elle se retrouva avec Lucci. Rosheen se sentait en confiance, le Soru était celui qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux, il suffisait de taper assez rapidement sur le sol pour pouvoir se déplacer aussi vite que l'éclair, et sa taille et sa corpulence l'y avantageait plus que les autres.

Elle fit donc face à Lucci. Il était le plus jeune de leur groupe, mais pas le plus mauvais. Même si Rosheen avait appris à l'apprécier, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une envie féroce d'en découdre. Ce gosse ranimait en elle ses instincts de mort les plus primaires. Elle avait déjà réussi à lui parler, une certaine confiance tacite s'était installée entre eux, et entre les autres qui partageaient le même baraquement qu'eux, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle ressentait de l'affection pour lui. Il était si jeune que cela rappelait en elle des instincts plus maternels aussi, enfin, tant qu'elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

Elle entendit le coup de sifflet, une fraction de seconde plus tard elle avait disparu. Et le monde avec elle, ne restait plus que l'adrénaline qui montait comme un torrent de lave en elle. Lucci esquiva sa première attaque sans difficulté, elle se mit à sourire. La deuxième fut plus difficile à esquiver pour le plus jeune qui se mit alors à attaquer au lieu d'esquiver. Rosheen ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant d'accélérer son Soru pour les esquiver. Sauf que Lucci se mit à l'utiliser aussi pour la poursuivre.  
Rosheen lui fit alors face et ils se jetèrent dans un combat sans merci. Elle jubilait, son sang chantait dans ses veines tandis qu'elle n'était plus que rage et destruction. C'est à peine qu'elle remarqua qu'à la place de Lucci c'était maintenant une petite panthère qui lui sauta dessus. Elle voulut se protéger avec son bras, défense bien inutile face à la mâchoire du félin. Mais, contre toute attente les crocs se refermèrent sur son bras sans rien lui faire, celui-ci s'était recouvert d'une étrange texture aux éclats métallique. Rosheen préféra envoyer son poing dans le visage de Lucci, celui-ci le prit de plein fouet mais la rattaqua derechef, ses yeux de fauves animés par une voracité presque effrayante. Ils se mirent à rouler, se donner des coups comme ils le pouvaient sans plus essayer de faire des attaques bien précises. Ils entendaient les gens leur crier dessus mais cela comptait beaucoup moins que la rage qui animait leurs corps. Soudain, une douche froide leur atterrit dessus. Lucci encore en panthère fit un bond en arrière en feulant tandis que Rosheen se retrouvait toute trempée sans trop comprendre.

-C'est pas bientôt fini! Hurla un marine. Vous deux punition!

Rosheen baissa la tête sans chercher à s'expliquer, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Par contre, elle remarqua le regard satisfait que lui lança le chef, ce qui la laissa plus que perplexe.

-Vous êtes condamné à rester attachés toute la journée et à ne pas manger ni boire, fit le marine qui continuait de les réprimander.

Rosheen ne dit rien non plus, la punition était dure, mais elle s'en fichait, sa seule crainte aurait été de se faire renvoyer du camp, et ça elle ne s'en serait pas remise. C'était la seule chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en vie.  
Donc, quand d'autres marines vinrent l'attacher à un arbre, elle se laissa faire. Ils enchaînèrent d'abord ses mains, ils tendirent ses bras dans une position inconfortable, et son cou fut emprisonné dans une lourde chaîne relié au sol par un crochet. Un regard à Lucci lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient dans la même situation. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier la douleur des chaînes qui entamé sa peau, la douleur qu'entraîné la position dans laquelle ils l'avaient enchaîné, elle ignora tout et attendit.

La journée continua sans eux, entraînement et entraînement. Quand le soir commença à décliner, un marine s'approcha d'eux, il tenait une assiette dans ses mains. Rosheen se mit à espérer que c'était à manger, elle n'avait rien vu qui ressemble à de la nourriture depuis presque vingt heures! Mais, le marine se contenta de poser l'assiette devant eux, juste à la distance où ils ne pouvaient pas l'attraper.  
Rosheen soupira, c'était vraiment méchant. Elle entendit son ventre faire du bruit, en même temps que celui de Lucci. Le plus jeune n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils l'avaient enchaîné, comme s'il était épuisé, il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune fille pour comprendre qu'ils lui avaient mis des menottes en granite marin. Elle n'était pas idiote, le fait qu'il se soit transformé en mini-pantère pendant leur combat ne pouvait qu'être dû à un fruit du démon. Comment une fillette pouvait elle être au courant ? Elle avait passé toute sa vie, enfin ce dont elle se se souvenait, dans la QG de la marine et elle avait pu voir beaucoup de choses, et surtout en entendre. Donc, son pauvre partenaire de châtiment devait, en plus de l'inconfort de la situation, sentir toutes ses forces disparaître petit à petit, comme une lente agonie.

-Hey ! Lucci, appela t-elle.

Il ne se tourna pas mais elle vit ses chaînes bouger, elle comprit qu'il l'écoutait.

-Si tu veux voir un truc cool c'est par là...

Elle expira à fond, et se laissa glisser le long du sol, elle ne savait pas d'où cela lui venait mais elle avait toujours été douée quand il s'agissait de voler. Surtout de la nourriture. Rosheen laissa ses bras se tendre jusqu'au maximum, elle pencha sa tête en avant pour laisser du mou à sa chaîne et elle tendit ses jambes le plus loin possible. Elle inspira tant qu'elle pouvait, étirant tous ses membres à la limite du raisonnable, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage l'empêchant de voir exactement ce qu'elle faisait mais elle n'abandonna pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de céder face à la douleur de sa position, puis, elle sentit le bol entre ses pieds. Elle le ramena contre elle, en essayant de se retenir pour ne pas le faire basculer, ce qui aurait ruiné ses efforts.

-Regarde Lucci !

Elle tenait maintenant le bol devant elle comme si elle tenait un trésor. Le plus jeune la regarda avec des yeux emplis de jalousie. Elle n'hésita pas un instant.

-Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant le précieux récipient.

Ils étaient enchaînés juste à côté l'un de l'autre, elle n'eut qu'à pousser doucement le bol sans le faire renverser jusqu'à lui et il put le saisir pour le ramener devant lui. Mais ses bras étaient enchaînés comme ceux de Rosheen, il baissa alors la tête et se mit à lécher la soupe qu'il y avait dedans. C'était sûrement un truc immonde, mais c'était toujours à manger.  
Rosheen le regarda manger en sentant quelque chose se tordre en elle, comme si quelque chose ne lui paraissait pas normal. Elle préféra l'ignorer et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier sa faim.  
Cela faisait un moment qu'elle essayait de dormir.

-Merci.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle savait que c'était Lucci qui venait de lui parler.

La lune était haute dans le ciel quand quelqu'un vint les détacher. Ils n'avaient même plus la force de marcher, quand leurs membres ankylosés furent libérés ils ne purent que les laisser pendre misérablement le long de leurs corps. Lucci tenta de se lever mais il retomba aussi sec. Mais, celui qui était venu les délivrer, un marine, repartit sans les aider.  
Rosheen voulut se lever aussi, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ferma les yeux, résignée à passer le reste de la nuit ici. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la tirait. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour voir des cheveux, noirs. Elle était sur le dos de quelqu'un, Blueno, elle vit que Lucci était porté sur le dos de Jabura, et devant eux Kumadori se déplaçait silencieusement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Rosheen se mit à sourire avant de s'évanouir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Classement

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle était là, son entraînement avait porté ses fruits et elle supportait maintenant les vingt minutes de course quotidienne sans se fatiguer. Sans compter la matinée d'échauffement suivie des quatre heures d'entraînement à la maîtrise des six pouvoirs, et la journée se finissait toujours par deux heures de cours enseigné par Mr Goshi. C'était de loin ce qu'elle préférait, lors des exercices pratiques elle se révélait toujours d'une imagination à toute épreuve, ce qui lui avait valut une certaine préférence de la part de son professeur. Mais Rosheen était loin de prendre la grosse tête, ses amis étaient encore bien plus puissants qu'elle. En même temps, il n'y avait que des garçons, en-dehors d'elle, donc dès qu'il s'agissait d'affrontement direct elle ne pouvait compter que sur sa vitesse et son ingéniosité.

La journée venait de se terminer et ils se dirigeaient tous en rang d'oignon jusqu'aux douches. Dehors, sous les yeux de tout le monde. C'était une des premières règles du CP9, aucune intimité, ils ne voulaient pas que quelque chose puisse gêner leurs agents alors dès le plus jeune âge ils leurs apprenaient à ne pas être pudique, à ne pas être gêné dans une situation de nudité. Entre garçons ça passait bien, mais Rosheen était une fille. Et, même si au début cela l'avait un peu répugnée, elle avait finit par s'y faire. Et puis, les autres ne la regardaient même pas donc ça allait. Ils prenaient donc tous leurs douches dehors, à poil. Heureusement, ils vivaient sur une île estivale ce qui leur évitait de se retrouver à se doucher sous la neige. Car elle était sûr que les marines n'auraient eu aucun états d'âme à les leurs faire prendre même par temps de tempête.

Après, elle retourna dans son baraquement en compagnie de ses amis. Elle pouvait les appeler ainsi, car après avoir passé un an à partager les mêmes choses tous les jours, ils étaient tous devenus très proches. Même s'ils ne l'exprimaient jamais en ces termes, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient toujours compter les uns sur les autres.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour (ou une soirée pour être précis) spécial, Jabura allait sur ses 14 ans et il maîtrisait les six pouvoirs presque parfaitement. D'ailleurs il existait une compétition entre lui et Lucci assez importante, car malgré son âge Lucci était très doué, ce qui provoquait une certaine jalousie entre les deux. Mais, aujourd'hui c'était Jabura qui allait être envoyé pour sa première mission en tant qu'agent officiel du CP9. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas non plus une mission super dangereuse mais tout le gouvernement comptait sur lui et il avait presque la pression. Pour l'occasion, on lui avait fait revêtir une tenue en costard plutôt cool, ce qui le gênait car lui avait plus l'habitude de s'habiller avec des vêtements débraillés et déchirés, et cette nouvelle tenue brisait un peu son look de bad boy.  
Rosheen s'approcha de lui alors qu'il allait partir après leur avoir dit au revoir.

-Hey... Fait gaffe steuplé, fit-elle l'air de rien.

Jabura se retourna vers elle en riant presque, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-T'inquiète, je gère ! Allez, à plus les loosers! Fit-il avant de partir.

Ils restèrent quelques instants là, à le regarder partir, tout ceux du baraquement 1, ils avaient l'air quelques peu désemparés à fixer l'horizon ainsi alors que Jabura était déjà parti depuis longtemps.

-Il va s'en sortir, fit Rosheen en essayant de s'en auto-convaincre.

-C'est obligé, approuva Kumadori.

Ils se regardèrent pas très convaincus.  
Après avoir hésité, ils allèrent tous se coucher sans attendre. La nuit était plus courte que la journée.

Alors que tout le monde était couché, Blueno et Rosheen se rejoignirent sur le terrain d'entraînement. Depuis quelques jours ils s'y retrouvaient pour s'entraîner. Le premier avait du mal à maîtriser le Shigan, qui permettait de transpercer le corps avec un seul doigt, et elle le tekkai, qui consistait à rendre son corps aussi solide que du fer. Du coup, le soir ils s'affrontaient pour les maîtriser, Blueno tentait de percer la défense de Rosheen et celle-ci tentait de l'améliorer le plus possible.  
Ce genre d'entraînement durait souvent une heure ou deux, puis épuisés ils allaient s'asseoir sur les marches devant leur baraquement. Là, Rosheen s'endormait presque sur Blueno, pour un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain se passa exactement comme les autres jours, simple routine mais routine quand même. Rosheen ne se plaignait jamais mais elle aurait bien aimé partir en mission elle aussi! Bon, elle ne maîtrisait peut-être pas tout à fait les six pouvoirs mais elle était plutôt douée! Mais bon, la première mission était à 13 ans, elle devrait donc attendre encore 3 ans.  
Le prochain sur la liste était Kumadori, il allait avoir treize ans dans peu de temps et donc sa première mission. Et il s'en inquiétait un peu, durant les entraînements il était d'un sérieux impressionnant même si du coup le reste du temps il essayait de se divertir en racontant des histoires drôles. Tous les midi, durant leur pose de repas, il s'amusait à leur raconter une histoire comme une pièce de théâtre, c'était toujours très amusant pour eux. Et ça leur permettait de décompresser aussi.

Mais aujourd'hui, un imprévu devait arriver.

Ils venaient de finir leur entraînement, et Rosheen, Blueno et Fukuro, prenaient leurs douches. Il n'y en avait que trois et ils devaient y aller à tour de rôle, bien sûr ils étaient les derniers à y aller. Soudain, ils entendirent des cris, d'abord de peur puis de douleur.  
Étant déjà entraînés à réagir à la vitesse de l'éclair, ils se précipitèrent tous vers là d'où venait le bruit, sans prendre le temps de se revêtir. Le spectacle qui se déroula alors sous leurs yeux les laissa de marbre. Devant eux : Will et Tim, au sol, ils semblaient blessés, et deux marines, dont le chef du camp se tenaient au-dessus d'eux.

-Renvoyez-les, ordonna le chef.

Rosheen savait pourquoi, ils le savaient tous. Will et Tim, bien que deux garçons, entretenaient une relation, néanmoins chaste, ils l'avaient tous remarqué mais n'en avait jamais parlé aux plus âgés. Ils savaient très bien que toute relation était interdite, alors une homosexuelle?  
Mais, eux, agents du CP9 étaient entraînés à n'être surpris par rien, alors cela leur avait paru normal, et puis, personne ne leur avait jamais appris s'ils devaient aimer une femme ou un homme.  
Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Tim et Will partirent du camp. Ils ne les revirent jamais, et même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre, ils savaient tous que leur nouvelle vie ne devait pas être celle d'un conte de fées, ou même une vie tout court...  
Rosheen, si elle avait su ce qu'il s'était réellement passé aurait peut-être pensé autrement, agit autrement, mais à ce moment là, tout ce qu'elle vit c'était deux garçons qui avaient commis une infraction aux règles les plus importantes, et donc qui devaient être punis, normal.

Par contre, cet événement lui fit prendre conscience de quelque chose d'assez effrayant : ses amis pouvaient aussi être renvoyés à tout moment. Elle se jura alors de tout faire pour les protéger, elle ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal, qu'il fasse partie du gouvernement, ou pas d'ailleurs.

Alors que la jeune fille retournait à la douche, elle vit Blueno lui jeter un drôle de regard, non pas qu'il admirait ses formes, d'ailleurs elle n'en avait toujours pas, ce qui l'embêtait puisque cela pouvait se révéler très utile durant une mission, d'ailleurs elle savait ce qu'était se rincer l'œil car certains soldats ne se gênaient pas pour ça. Enfin, Blueno la regarda dans les yeux, son regard semblait signifier qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de se rhabiller et de partir sans même prononcer un mot. Même s'il n'avait jamais été très loquace, son comportement la laissait encore plus perplexe.  
Rosheen haussa les épaules, s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, il le ferait. Sinon elle ne le forcerait pas.

Quand Jabura revint au campement, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était parti. Le soleil était déjà couché quand il apparut, il portait toujours son costume, on aurait dit qu'il venait juste de le mettre, il n'était même pas froissé. Il arriva droit sur eux en souriant, comme d'habitude, il avait le même air un peu suffisant et provocateur que d'ordinaire.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé Jabura? Demanda Kumadori.

-Nickel! Une vraie partie de plaisir, s'extasia le plus âgé qui en profita pour se vanter au passage.

-Pfff, j'aimerais trop partir en mission moi aussi, bougonna Rosheen en gonflant ses joues comme une gamine.

Elle sentit son ami se tendre imperceptiblement, il ne la regarda pas pour lui répondre mais elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans sa voix.

-Non, profite du temps qu'il te reste, lui conseilla-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

Mais Jabura était déjà reparti, il parlait avec Kumadori et Fukuro, leur racontant ses exploits et à quel point il était trop fort, bref, la tirade habituelle.  
Soudain, Fukuro se retourna vers eux.

-Chapapa, fit-il avec son drôle de rire, vous voulez que j'évalue votre puissance?

-Oui! S'exclamèrent-ils.

Ils faisaient ça assez régulièrement entre eux pour voir qui était le meilleur. Fukuro, même s'il était jeune, 8 ans, avait un véritable don pour calculer la puissance des gens. Pour cela, il fallait qu'ils frappent de toutes ses forces dans son ventre, pratique, assez étrange mais efficace. Et puis, aucun d'entre eux ne frappaient vraiment de toutes ses forces, de peur de le blesser.  
Ils passèrent donc tous à la suite, puis Fukuro réfléchit un instant avant d'annoncer le classement.

-Jabura, Rosheen, Lucci ex-queo avec Blueno, Kumadori et moi, je suis encore dernier, râla t-il.

-Et moi encore premier ! S'exclama Jabura très fier de lui.

-Lucci remonte aussi! Fit remarquer Kumadori, j'me suis fait complètement dépasser !

-Je serais le premier, fit ce dernier en fixant Jabura avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

-Pas de dispute, proclama Rosheen. Jabura vient juste de rentrer donc on se calme.

-Oui maman, fit Jabura pour se moquer.

-Toi, je ferais gaffe à mes fesses, je suis deuxième, je te ferais remarquer, fit Rosheen l'air menaçante.

Jabura se contenta de redresser la tête d'un air hautain comme si ce qu'elle disait ne l'atteignait même pas.

-Et vous! Vous devriez être dans votre baraquement! Gronda un de ceux qui se chargeaient de leur surveillance.

Ils s'y précipitèrent sans opposer de résistance. En courant, ils passèrent devant l'ancien baraquement de Tim et Will, la porte et la fenêtre en étaient maintenant condamnées.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jabura.

-Sont partis, lui répondit Rosheen laconiquement.

Ils échangèrent un regard, un seul, pour comprendre et questionner sans trouver de réponse. Puis de toute façon, eux ils étaient toujours là, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Première mission

* * *

Deux années s'écoulèrent ainsi. Kumadori partit en mission, et même s'il se vanta moins que Jabura, il ne parla que de côté positif, il était revenu en bon état et semblait plutôt content de ce qu'il avait fait. Après, il n'en avait pas trop parlé dans les détails mais c'était normal vu que c'était des missions classés confidentielles.  
Ils étaient maintenant tous devenu des agents 'opérationnels' dans le sens où ils maîtrisaient tous les six pouvoirs et qu'ils étaient tous capable de partir en mission. Mais, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore atteint treize ans n'avaient pas le droit. Donc, Rosheen rongeait son frein en attendant de pouvoir enfin partir en mission et pouvoir montrer à tout le monde ce dont elle était capable.

En un an beaucoup de choses avaient évolué, comme ils étaient les six survivants des 15 premiers sélectionnés, ils s'étaient créé des liens très forts entre eux. Mais pour Rosheen, il s'en était créé plus particulièrement avec Blueno. Elle considérait Jabura comme un grand frère, un peu protecteur, un peu embêtant, Kumadori bien que plus vieux qu'elle était comme un frère aussi, ils étaient tous les deux complices, et ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lucci et Fukuro ressemblait plus à de l'affection maternelle, à chaque fois elle voulait les protéger, même si elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient assez forts pour se protéger tous seuls.  
Mais Blueno, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il avait été le premier à lui parler, à la considérer. Il avait surtout était le premier à la comprendre et à l'aider, et depuis le début elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. De forts sentiments s'étaient développés entre eux mais elle ne savait pas comment cela s'appelait. En plus, à maintenant 12 ans, Rosheen devenait de plus en plus une femme, elle voyait ses formes se préciser et ses seins commencer à apparaître. Même si cela ne la gênait toujours pas, elle sentait les regards des marines se faire de plus en plus lourds sur elle. Elle avait même surpris Blueno la regarder ainsi aussi une fois! Mais, étrangement, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Donc elle ne savait pas quoi penser.  
Au final, elle se jetait toujours plus dans ses entraînements pour devenir la plus forte possible et surtout le plus vite possible.

Tout le monde était couché depuis un moment, Blueno était assis sur les marches comme à son habitude, il ne dormait pas. Il pensait à... Rosheen. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas vraiment. Depuis le début il s'était senti très proche d'elle mais depuis quelques temps elle occupait toutes ses pensées! On lui avait bien appris à faire taire les sentiments et à ne rien éprouver, mais là c'était trop fort, trop inconnu pour qu'il sache quoi faire de ce qu'il ressentait.  
Soudain, il entendit des cris venant du baraquement, Blueno rentra précipitamment et entendit Jabura s'énerver contre Rosheen, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la scène qui se déroula alors sous ses yeux : Tout le monde étaient dans leurs lits respectifs, sauf qu'ils semblaient y être maintenus par une force extérieure.

-Blueno, ragea Jabura qui semblait lutter de toutes ses forces.

Dans la pièce il semblait être le seul capable de parler, les autres étaient trop occuper à lutter. Mais contre quoi?! Son regard tomba sur Rosheen, elle ne semblait pas dans le même état qu'eux, elle se tordait sur son lit, semblant lutter contre ses propres démons intérieurs, elle avait les yeux fermaient mais ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa respirations haletante. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que c'était elle qui provoquait cet étrange phénomène.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il.

-Réveille-la ! Ordonna Jabura qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Blueno secoua la jeune fille mais elle ne réagit pas, il l'appela mais ce n'eut pas plus de résultats. Il remarqua avec horreur que Fukuro avait déjà perdu conscience, mais Rosheen refusait de se réveiller et lui-même commençait à ressentir la puissance qui s'exerçait sur son esprit, comme essayant de le briser de l'intérieur. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire! Il la gifla même un fois mais sans succès, mortifié il n'osa pas retenter son acte.  
Ce fut le plus âgé qui lui donna la réponse :

-Roule-lui une pelle depuis le temps que t'en rêves! Mais bouge tes fesses!

Blueno hésita, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, il n'avait même pas encore réussi à mettre un nom sur ça, mais là c'était carrément une question de vie ou de mort! Il inspira un bon coup et embrassa Rosheen.  
Il y eut comme un instant de flottement, ils sentirent tous la pression se relâcher un peu, encore présente mais déjà moins, puis elle sembla voler en éclats quand Rosheen ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
Blueno se recula vivement en attendant la réaction de la jeune fille qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Effectivement, elle se leva, puis s'avança vers Blueno.

-Tu viens de m'embrasser là? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Blueno hocha lentement la tête, inquiet sur la suite des événements.

-Recommence s'il te plaît.

Le jeune garçon crut d'abord avoir mal entendu mais le regard déterminé de la jeune fille lui fit comprendre que non. Et quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans attendre sa réponse, il préféra arrêter de réfléchir et en profiter.

-Vous pouvez aller faire ça ailleurs? Demanda Jabura avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Oui, désolée, pour ça et le truc de tout à l'heure, fit Rosheen prenant soudain conscience de l'état de ses amis.

-T'inquiète on a déjà un fauve alors une magicienne on est plus à ça près, fit Jabura qui semblait être vraiment le seul en état de parler, en même temps les autres venaient de s'endormir sans même leur adresser la moindre paroles comme si toutes leurs forces avaient été soufflées.

-Merci.

Rosheen s'inclina brièvement avant de sortir, entraînant Blueno à sa suite. Ce qui se passa ensuite est bien trop mignon et gentil pour être décrit par une personne aussi perverse que moi...

Le lendemain, l'entraînement quotidien qui n'aurait pas dû poser de problèmes, en posa bien plus que prévu. Même si Lucci et Jabura étaient assez solides pour ne pas trop ressentir le manque de sommeil, Fukuro lui en était loin. Apparemment, l'étrange pouvoir qu'elle avait utilisé inconsciemment les avaient tous vidés de leurs forces et la nuit avait était bien trop courte pour qu'ils espèrent en récupérer ne serait-ce que la moitié.  
Heureusement, Rosheen se retrouva contre lui durant l'entraînement. Elle devait utiliser son tekkai et lui le Shigan. Bien sûr ils maîtrisaient tous deux cette technique, mais Fukuro était dans un état de fatigue bien trop avancé pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'espérer la toucher. Et, il en semblait plutôt inquiet.

-T'inquiète pas Fukuro, le rassura-t-elle en souriant. Attaque-moi, lui demanda-t-elle.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, et s'élança, bien plus vite qu'un enfant normal, bien trop lentement pour un membre du CP9. Rosheen eut le temps de mettre son tekkai au point sans problème mais du coup Fukuro si fit presque mal en l'attaquant. Ce qui attira tout de suite l'attention du superviseur sur eux. Rosheen jura intérieurement, elle n'avait pas baissé assez son tekkai et du coup Fukuro n'avait même pas pu la toucher vraiment.  
Elle décida de ne pas le mettre du tout, ou juste un peu histoire de le faire. Sauf que Fukuro décida au même moment de donner tout ce qu'il avait. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver.  
Le Shigan de Fukuro la toucha en pleine poitrine, s'enfonçant à moitié. Rosheen eut un instant de flottement, puis soudain elle sentit la douleur monter en elle. Il lui fallut puiser dans sa volonté pour ne pas crier ou gémir, mais elle ne put empêcher les larmes de monter à ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé! S'écria Fukuro complètement paniqué.

Il s'était approché d'elle pour voir comment elle allait mais elle était pliée en deux et ne répondait pas à ses questions. La situation rameuta le superviseur qui comprit la situation comme cela : Rosheen n'avait pas du tout maîtrisé son tekkai et se retrouvait blessée bêtement.

-Rosheen, à l'infirmerie, tu reviendras ici dès que tu seras soignée.

L'ordre était sans appel, Blueno fit un geste imperceptible vers elle mais elle le fusilla du regard pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il finisse comme Tim ou Will. Elle se traîna donc comme elle pouvait jusqu'à l'infirmerie, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur sa blessure pour éviter de perdre bêtement tout son sang.  
Une fois là où elle devait aller, elle se laissa soigner sans résistance. Elle avait malgré tout perdu un peu de sang et se sentait complètement nauséeuse. L'infirmière était quelqu'un de plutôt gentil, bien sûr ils ne la voyaient quasiment jamais car on ne pouvait y aller qu'en cas de vraiment très grave blessure et c'était donc la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle était douce, gentille, et attentionnée.  
Quand elle eut soigné Rosheen elle lui demanda de rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi parce qu'elle était trop faible. Mais la jeune fille comprit très vite qu'elle essayait surtout de gagner du temps avant que sa patiente ne soit punie trop durement, elle lui donna même des barres chocolatées à manger !

Mais, toute bonne chose a une fin et Rosheen dut finalement rejoindre son superviseur. Celui-ci l'attendait au terrain d'entraînement. A peine la vit-elle approcher qu'il lui dit ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Tu cours.

Simple, précis. Rosheen se mit à courir.

Une heure plus tard la nuit s'était mise à tomber, Rosheen courait toujours.

Trois heures plus tard elle y était toujours.  
La quatrième heure elle vacilla, et, alors qu'elle allait s'écrouler, deux bras vinrent la soutenir. Jabura et Blueno se tenaient chacun d'un côté et la soutenaient pour courir, un peu plus loin Lucci et Kumadori vérifiaient que personne ne venait par ici tandis que Fukuro était allé chercher la nourriture qu'ils avaient gardé pour elle.

Le superviseur qui se trouvait en fait dans le baraquement en pierre, se tenait devant la fenêtre, il baissa ses lunettes à infrarouges et se mit à sourire. Ça c'était une équipe soudée et efficace. Il arrêta un marine qui allait sortir.

-Dit leur que c'est bon.

-Bien capitaine ! Fit le marine en se mettant au garde à vous.

Après cette épisode, ils décidèrent tous de ne jamais parler du pouvoir de Rosheen, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était mais en tout cas c'était bien trop dangereux pour être révélé aux superviseurs. C'était leur secret.

Blueno regarda autour de lui avec espoir, mais ce n'était que des oiseaux qui s'envolaient. Il frappa dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin en bougonnant.

-C'est meugnooooon, fit Jabura qui se trouvait à côté.

-Ta gueule !

Jabura se contenta de ricaner en ignorant l'air énervé de son ami. Même si Jabura était le plus âgé du groupe, 17 ans, Blueno faisait presque sa taille à seulement douze ans ! Il était plus costaud, mais plus jeune et moins expérimenté, car Jabura, depuis sa première mission, partait régulièrement en exécuter d'autre.  
Sauf que cette foi-ci c'était Rosheen qui était partie. Et ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles d'elle. Même si ça faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble avec Blueno, ils s'étaient toujours comporté comme d'habitude pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des superviseurs. Mais, au bout de deux semaines il avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son inquiétude sous un masque insensible. Il profitait donc de la pause qu'ils avaient pour manger, pour en profiter et se défouler tant qu'il pouvait.

-Tsss c'est ridicule, lâcha Lucci en tournant le regard.

Il ne vit donc pas le regard meurtrier de Blueno qui tenta de se jeter sur lui, heureusement retenu par Kumadori, sinon cela aurait attiré les superviseurs. Lucci se retourna et lui tira la langue avec un air espiègle, malgré ses onze ans il restait très provocateur, et même s'il ne l'acceptait pas, il ressemblait beaucoup à Jabura de ce côté-là. Sauf qu'il était bien plus sérieux que lui.

-Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Rosheen, fit Fukuro.

-N'importe quoi, si vous l'appréciez alors ayez confiance en elle. Elle se laissera pas battre comme ça, râla Lucci en se levant et en partant en direction du camp.

Les autres le regardèrent l'air suspicieux, c'était rare qu'il fasse des compliments. Finalement, ils haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent car c'était l'heure de retourner à l'entraînement.  
Blueno repensa à ce qu'avait dit Lucci. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Rosheen pouvait y arriver, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, c'était plus fort que lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Jamais personne ne leur avait expliqué ce que c'était que _ça_. Le jeune garçon soupira, il allait s'entraîner, devenir fort et combattre pour le gouvernement mondiale, ainsi il serait toujours avec elle et pourrait veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien. Ainsi tous ses problèmes seraient réglés. Fier de sa solution il partit en courant rejoindre ses amis.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher à l'horizon quand on leur appris que le bateau ramenant Rosheen venait d'accoster dans le port de l'île. Ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de s'y rendre mais pour rentrer dans le camp, tout le monde était obligé de passer par les baraquements, ils décidèrent donc d'attendre Rosheen juste devant. Jabura qui était un agent presque officiel avait le droit d'aller où bon lui semblait, c'est pour ça qu'il alla au port avant eux, voir comment cela se passait.  
Du coup, les quatre autres étaient obligés d'attendre en se rongeant les ongles, enfin Blueno avait juste le visage figé, Lucci regardait l'horizon sans rien exprimer, Kumadori, qui était lui presque un agent officiel mais pas encore assez fort tentait de dissimuler son angoisse mais c'était plutôt raté et Fukuro lui ne le cachait pas du tout. Heureusement, personne ne les surveillait et ne pouvait voir à quel point à cet instant-là ils étaient loin de l'insensibilité qu'ils étaient censés avoir.  
Il leur fallut encore attendre de longues et interminables minutes avant de pouvoir percevoir la silhouette de Rosheen se dessiner à l'horizon. Ils pouvaient aussi voir Jabura marcher à côté d'elle, de sa démarche souple et assurée de celui qui sait qu'il peut te tuer sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives. Blueno remarqua que, comme ses amis avant elle, Rosheen portait toujours sa tenue spécial qu'elle avait revêtue lors de son départ. Apparemment, le gouvernement tenait à ce qu'ils soient présentables en toute circonstance. Par contre, ils avaient étaient dans l'incapacité de lui faire mettre une jupe, donc au final ils lui avaient trouvé un costard féminin mais avec un pantalon, son haut était constitué d'un blaser qui laissait un décolletait plongeant sur sa poitrine naissante.  
Mais, elle se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, enfin! Encore quelques pas et elle était à leur niveau, Blueno sentit son cœur s'emballer sans trop comprendre tandis que tout son esprit semblait pris d'un espoir fou en voyant qu'elle allait bien.

-Rosheen...

Sa voix se mourut dans sa gorge quand elle passa entre eux sans même s'arrêter ni leur adresser le moindre regard. Il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et une sueur froide le fit frissonner, quelque chose clochait. Il se retourna vivement pour la retenir mais elle était déjà loin, Blueno commença à la suivre quand on l'attrapa par le bras.

-Laisse-la, lui conseilla Jabura.

Son regard était fixé sur la silhouette de Rosheen qui s'éloignait, il avait une expression étrange comme s'il comprenait la situation et le comportement qu'elle avait. Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Blueno, il surprit le regard de Kumadori qui était presque semblable à celui de Jabura.

-Tu dois la laisser tranquille.

-Ta gueule, chuis pas comme toi, cracha-t-il avant de se libérer brusquement de son emprise.

Même si Jabura était un agent confirmé du CP9, Blueno restait musclé, donc il lui était facile de se libérer, et puis, Jabura ne voulait pas vraiment le retenir. Il savait bien au fond de lui qu'en cet instant c'était de lui que Rosheen avait besoin, et il devait s'avouer que lui aussi il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier lorsqu'il était rentré de sa première mission...

Blueno traversa le camp sans s'arrêter, il ne fit même pas attention que quelqu'un le voie ou non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir si elle allait bien ! Il la retrouva dans la forêt, et plus précisément en train de frapper un arbre. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, choqué par son comportement : elle frappait l'arbre avec ses poings mais elle devait faire ça depuis tellement de temps que la peau sur ses mains s'était arrachée et elle saignait abondamment.

-Arrête ça ! S'écria Blueno en lui attrapant les bras pour l'empêcher de continuer à se faire du mal.

Mais, c'était comme s'il n'était même pas là, ne pouvant plus bouger ses bras, elle commença à frapper sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre, comme une folle.

-Rosheen ! S'alarma Blueno qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Du sang se mit à couler sur son front, Blueno la tira de toutes ses forces, il était bien plus fort qu'elle donc ce ne fut pas dur, puis il la tourna vers lui et la serra contre son torse pour l'empêcher tout mouvement vers l'arbre.

-Rosheen! L'appela-t-il.

Le regard d'abord éteint de son amie se fit de plus en plus éveillé et quand son regard tomba sur lui, il s'emplit même de larmes.

-Blue... Blueno, sanglota-t-elle.

Celui-ci était encore plus paniqué, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer devant lui et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait agir.

-J'ai cru que je ne reviendrai jamais, pleurait Rosheen, j'ai cru que j'étais morte en moi et que je te reverrai jamais!

Le cœur de Blueno se figea, que s'était-il passé? Il se sentait gagné par sa peine et voulait à tout prix la consoler. Mais il n'était pas doué avec les mots.

-Je... Ne pleure plus, je serais toujours là quand tu reviendras, et si tu reviens pas je viendrais te chercher, lui promit-il. Tu te rappelle? Je veille sur toi !

Rosheen tenta de calmer le flot de larmes mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se contenta de hocher la tête comme elle pouvait avant de se blottir à nouveau dans l'étreinte rassurante de son ami. Blueno essaya de la calmer comme il le pouvait, la voir ainsi le faisait souffrir terriblement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état, il ne savait pas non plus à cause de qui, il n'était pas très intelligent. Mais il se promit de toujours la protéger et que s'il tombait sur celui qu'il lui faisait du mal, il le regretterait amèrement !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Première fois

* * *

Les missions étaient maintenant devenues une routine, Jabura et Kumadori, âgés de respectivement 20 et 19 ans, étaient les représentant du CP9 vu qu'ils étaient les plus vieux, mais les autres n'étaient pas en reste, Lucci même s'il n'était âgé que de 14 ans montrait un don indéniable pour la maîtrise des six pouvoirs et il était d'une combativité à toutes épreuves, les combats entre lui et Jabura finissaient toujours mal d'ailleurs. Rosheen se retrouvait souvent à devoir les séparer et à les soigner comme des gamins, elle réprimandait plus Jabura vu que c'était le plus vieux mais Lucci en prenait souvent pour son grade. Étant la seule fille et une des plus âgés elle agissait souvent avec eux d'une façon protectrice qu'ils faisaient mine de pas apprécier alors qu'au fond ils faisaient presque exprès de la provoquer histoire d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

En attendant elle, elle appartenait à Blueno, tout le monde avait compris le message et tout ceux qui faisait mine de se rapprocher trop près se faisait vite rembarrer. De toute façon, ils se respectaient tous trop pour faire ce genre de chose. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'au vue de l'organisation mondiale ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des pions, alors entre eux ils se prouvaient qu'ils étaient importants car à chaque fois que l'un d'eux partait en mission, les autres s'inquiétaient toujours pour lui, et son retour était toujours une source de soulagement.

Mais, récemment ils avaient reçu deux nouvelles recrues dans la base. Un petit garçon du nom de Kaku âgé de 8 ans et une petite fille nommée Kalifa de 10 ans. A leur arrivée, les superviseurs les leurs avaient confiés en leur demandant de faire en sorte qu'ils suivent bien les ordres, ils s'étaient alors tous entre-regardé étonnés et indécis. Les deux petits avaient le regard vide et morne, et cela leur fit une drôle d'impression de déjà vu. Contre toute attente, se fut Lucci qui prit les devant, il se plaça devant le garçon.

-Alors toi c'est Kaku

Le petit leva ses yeux sur lui, semblant hésiter sur la marche à suivre.

-Moi, c'est Lucci, la folle là-bas c'est Rosheen, le mec qui ressemble à un taureau c'est Blueno, le mec aux cheveux violets c'est Kumadori, l'autre abruti aux cheveux noirs c'est Jabura et celui aux cheveux verts c'est Kumadori. Ici, tu es à l'abri, on est une famille tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Rosheen resta surprise un instant, c'était si rare que Lucci parle ainsi, et sa dernière phrase semblait tellement sincère, elle comprit soudain que ce qu'il avait dit à Kaku c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre en arrivant ici. En fait, elle comprit que c'était ce qu'ils auraient tous aimé entendre.

-Toi aussi Kalifa, fit-elle à la fille avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux plus jeunes leurs lancèrent un regard soudain brillant, qui ressemblait à un mélange de joie et de soulagement. Le regard de Rosheen s'attarda à nouveau sur Lucci, il avait fière allure ainsi, le regard sûr, son visage fin souligné par ses longs cheveux noirs. Que ces enfants soient arrivés étaient une bonne chose, et qu'ils soient là pour les protéger était encore mieux. Ainsi ils n'auraient pas à subir tout ce que eux avaient subi.  
A les voir ainsi il était facile de deviner qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une vie facile avant d'arriver ici, mais eux non plus. Mais, maintenant tout irait bien, car ils étaient une famille.

Jabura et Kumadori avait demandé à avoir un baraquement pour eux tous seul, non pas qu'ils désiraient s'éloigner des autres mais leur baraquement était complet et s'ils ne partaient pas, les deux gamins se retrouvèrent seul avec leurs démons dans un autre logement à moitié vide. Et puis, ils étaient les plus vieux et partaient souvent en mission donc c'était pas plus mal.  
Ainsi, Kaku et Kalifa emménagèrent avec les autres. Ils les prirent sous leurs ailes et firent en sorte qu'ils ne manquent jamais de rien, et ils furent toujours là pour sécher leurs larmes. Kaku même s'il faisait toujours le dur était en fait un ange d'amour, tandis que Kalifa savait déjà jouer de ses charmes, Rosheen n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, il lui fallut donc lui expliquer qu'ici ce n'était pas la peine de charmer pour être apprécié. Elle semblait persuadé que si elle ne se comportait pas exactement comme ils voulaient ils la rejetteraient, mais après plusieurs jours ils finirent par abattre ses défenses et à lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

Mais, deux mois plus tard, Rosheen apprit une nouvelle qui la glaça d'effroi, elle entra précipitamment dans le baraquement.

-Kaku, Kalifa! Allez dehors s'il vous plaît ! Ordonna-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

Habitués à obéir sans poser de questions ils sortirent sans rechigner, mais ils jetèrent tout de même un dernier regard intrigué à Rosheen dont les poings tremblaient.  
Elle attendit d'être sur que les deux plus jeunes soient sortit avant de s'adresser aux hommes encore présents.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'ils comptent faire demain? Demanda-t-elle sans oser lever les yeux sur ses amis.

Il y eut un silence, c'était pire que des aveux. Rosheen releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Blueno, il détourna le regard. Elle suffoqua, la gifle partit toute seule puis elle ressortit en courant.

-Rosheen ! Entendit-elle Kaku l'appeler.

Mais elle était trop énervée, elle se dirigea en courant vers le terrain d'entraînement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous des espions du CP9 confirmés, leurs emplois du temps étaient allégés mais, ils leur laissaient de quoi s'entraîner pour qu'ils ne perdent pas la main, et il y avait toujours des pantins de bois sur le terrain pour qu'ils puissent se défouler dessus. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.  
Le pauvre pantin finit déchiqueté avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, son voisin subit le même sort avant que Rosheen ne se calme un peu. Son poing hésita à quelques millimètres de la figure du troisième avant de s'y abattre avec autant de force que celle d'un poussin. Sa tête l'y rejoignit et heureusement ses cheveux qui avaient encore poussé cachèrent son visage. Blueno ne lui avait pas dit. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple ordinaire elle aurait pensé qu'ils se disaient au moins ce genre de chose... Qu'ils se faisaient confiance. Elle ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait mais elle se sentait brisée à l'intérieur d'elle, c'était une douleur encore plus terrible que de celle de se faire briser un membre pendant l'entraînement.  
Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Elle savait que c'était lui, elle renifla discrètement, elle était forte, et elle devait affronter les événements.

-Rosheen? Fit Blueno.

Elle le regarda un instant, il était maintenant bien plus grand qu'elle, ses muscles s'étaient bien développés et elle pouvait les admirer car il ne portait que rarement des tee-shirt, par contre il arborait toujours son étrange coiffure en forme de corne de taureau, un jour elle lui demanderait pourquoi, mais ce ne serait sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Car la confiance qu'elle lui accordait venait d'être brisée.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda sèchement Rosheen plantant ses yeux vairons dans ceux noirs de Blueno.

Le plus jeune sembla hésiter, très peu doué avec les mots et avec ses sentiments il ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'il ressentait. Rosheen soupira, rien que cette réaction lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine, et il savait de quoi il parlait. Elle allait s'éloigner quand il tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que, parce que je voulais pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi!

Rosheen se stoppa net, elle leva son regard à nouveau sur Blueno, ces mots...

-Je, si tu avais su que le programme de demain consistait à faire en sorte que toutes les recrues aient fait au moins une fois l'amour, j'avais peur que ça te blesse. Et puis... ça me fait mal aussi...

Rosheen fit quelques pas vers lui, elle sentait son cœur battre si fort à ses oreilles que le monde aux alentours semblait inexistant. Elle arriva juste devant lui.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Parce que, ma première fois, c'est avec toi que je la voulais, murmura-t-il.

On entendait plus que le vent dans les feuilles des arbres, c'était comme si le monde entier retenait son souffle. Ce dilemme qui semblait si puéril était en fait la clef de la différence entre l'obéissance et les sentiments. Blueno avait fermé les yeux, il savait qu'il avait fait une connerie en cachant cela à Rosheen mais à aucun moment il n'avait voulu lui mentir ou lui faire du mal, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas tout fait rater entre eux.  
Soudain, il sentit une petite main se frayer un passage dans la sienne. Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard rouge et bleu de celle qu'il aimait, elle lui sourit.

-Suis-moi.

Il n'hésita pas un instant. Elle l'entraîna à travers le terrain puis se dirigea vers la forêt sans s'arrêter, Blueno ne posa pas de question, il avait confiance en elle et même s'il était curieux, il savait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout de son idée et que du coup il saurait très bientôt de quoi il en ressortait.  
Effectivement, Rosheen commença à ralentir l'allure quand ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la forêt, sur la côte face à la mer. Devant eux, le bleu de l'océan luisait faiblement sous la lumière de la lune qui était montée dans le ciel durant leur parcours. A leurs pieds, le sable s'étendait entre la mer et l'herbe de la forêt.  
Rosheen, sans quitter les mains de Blueno, l'embrassa, tout doucement. Il répondit à son baiser, profitant de ces rares occasions qui leurs étaient données de s'aimer en secret. Puis, la jeune femme s'assit par terre, entraînant Blueno avec elle, ils se retrouvèrent assis, face à face, leurs joues aussi cramoisies l'un que l'autre.

-Tu es sûre? Demanda Blueno qui avait du mal à garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Oui.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, puis doucement, elle lui fit poser ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre ce qui lui arracha un sourire, mais elle était mal placée pour se moquer car elle était dans le même état que lui. Blueno, passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Rosheen et lui retira délicatement, elle se colla alors contre lui, intimidée. Elle pouvait sentir le vent de la nuit sur la peau nue de ses seins et cela la rendait timide, elle se colla ainsi contre le torse de Blueno pour cacher sa poitrine. Il la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou, sur les épaules, lui caressant le bas du dos, le ventre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende à son tour et le laisse profiter pleinement de son corps. Il s'aventura sur la chair délicate de ses seins avec respect et intimidation, puis, il la fit s'allonger sur l'herbe et commença à descendre sa main de plus en plus bas, Rosheen fit de même et tandis que leurs langues menaient une danse endiablée, leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps qui leur était offert. Rosheen rencontra le membre de Blueno avec surprise, osant à peine le toucher, mais la réaction de ce dernier la rassura et elle commença à s'amuser un peu avec, mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas trop s'amuser car il avait lui-même trouvé le point sensible de Rosheen. Elle retint de justesse un gémissement face à ces nouvelles sensations qui l'envahissaient. Puis, Blueno entra en elle doucement, presque tendrement, continuant de l'embrasser, il la sentit se tendre sous lui alors il arrêta de bouger. Puis quand elle recommença à l'embrasser et le caresser il entra complètement en elle. Ce fut comme une explosion de sensations indescriptible, ils se regardèrent, puis se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre de toutes leur force. Rosheen avait son visage blotti dans le creux du cou de Blueno.

-Je t'aime.

Trois petits mots, trois petits mots inconnus jusqu'alors et surtout trois petits mots magique.

-Moi aussi.

C'était exaltant, ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'ils se disaient, des choses qu'ils étaient censés ignorer mais que pourtant ils partageaient avec la pureté la plus innocente.

Il était tard quand ils regagnèrent leur baraquement, ce fut d'une facilité presque déconcertante de ne pas se faire attraper par les superviseurs, en même temps, c'était eux qui leur avaient appris à être les meilleurs espions du monde. Quand ils entrèrent dans leur logement, ils remarquèrent d'étranges bosses dans leurs lits respectifs. Quand ils soulevèrent la couverture ils trouvèrent des couvertures roulées en boule qui de loin donnaient l'impression que le lit était occupé.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, chapapa, fit Fukuro qui ne dormait pas.

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça? Demanda Rosheen émue.

-Mouais, mais bon faudra pas faire ça tous les jours, râla Lucci leur tournant résolument le dos.

Elle ne put se retenir devant leur comportement si adorables et leurs réactions si désintéressées.

-Merci.

Blueno avait parlé avant elle, ils se regardèrent en souriant. Le monde était beau.

Le lendemain, le superviseur ne comprit pas pourquoi quand il demanda à Rosheen de passer sa première fois avec un homme venu spécialement elle refusa catégoriquement, expliquant qu'elle n'était pas vierge. Et, après un examen de l'infirmière cela se révéla exacte.  
Rosheen s'assit devant le baraquement, et plutôt que de repenser à ce qu'était sûrement en train de faire Blueno, elle préféra se remémorer la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, coupé du monde extérieur.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Danger

* * *

-Rosheen ! Descends de là! Hurla Lucci.

-Nan !

Rosheen lui tira la langue et s'amusa à escalader un peu plus le mât du bateau sur lequel ils se tenaient. Sur le pont il y avait Lucci et Fukuro, et un monceau de cadavres autour d'eux. Leur mission s'était déroulée sans le moindre problème, ils avaient juste dû infiltrer un équipage de pirate qui donnait du fil à retordre au gouvernement mondial, puis ils avaient assassiné tout le monde sans problèmes, un vrai jeu d'enfant

-Elle m'agace, soupira Lucci en se massant l'arrête du nez.

-Chapapa, se contenta de rire Fukuro.

Rosheen, elle, s'amusait comme une folle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un bateau pirate et du coup elle s'en donnait à cœur joie ! Même si elle était âgée de vingt ans, le monde lui restait encore plein de découvertes les plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Elle escalada le mât sans aucun problème, elle profitait aussi du fait que leur mission était finie et qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir reprendre son masque insensible lors de leur prochaine rencontre avec les superviseurs.  
Elle se cala sur le plus haut point du mât et admira la vue qui se dévoilait devant elle, c'était tout simplement magnifique! L'eau s'étendait à des milles devant elle, semblant infinie. Elle aurait aimé que Blueno voie ça aussi, elle ferma un instant les yeux, laissant le soleil réchauffer doucement sa peau et le vent jouer avec ses cheveux rouges.  
Soudain, elle entendit Lucci qui commençait à vraiment s'impatienter, avec un soupir elle commença à redescendre. Pendant un bref instant elle se surprit à espérer vivre une vie normale avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, mais cette idée s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue.

-Grouille-toi, on va être en retard pour le rendez-vous, râla Lucci.

Il était maintenant âgé de 18 ans, sa taille fine, ses longs cheveux noirs et son visage viril en faisait un séducteur quand il le voulait. Rosheen trouvait cela dommage qu'il ne tente rien avec personne, il semblait tout le temps ne vouloir que tuer, mais au fond, elle savait bien que tout cela cachait juste un manque d'attention. Il avait trop peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un, rien que s'être attaché à eux semblait pour lui une grande épreuve.

Ils rejoignirent le point de rendez-vous alors que le soleil commençait à peine à décliner à l'horizon. Ils y retrouvèrent Spandine, un de leurs superviseurs les plus réguliers.

-Bravo pour la réussite de la mission, les félicita-t-il.

Ils se contentèrent d'incliner brièvement la tête, ils se fichaient pas mal des félicitations mais ils se devaient de se montrer respectueux avec ceux qui donnaient les ordres. Mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de Rosheen fut la personne qui se tenait à côté de Spandine, c'était Blueno! Elle dut contenir ses sentiments, car cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et qu'elle ne rêvait que de lui sauter au cou.

-Rosheen, tu repars tout de suite en mission. Tu seras introduite à une cérémonie en tant que Dame Níniel accompagné de ton mari Sir Rodrigue, expliqua t-il en désignant Blueno à la fin.

Rosheen se retint de danser tellement elle était contente que Blueno vienne avec elle, heureusement elle se contenta seulement de faire bonne figure et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Bien, on se retrouve demain, ici, déclara-t-il en leur donnant une enveloppe.

La jeune femme s'en saisit, puis attendit qu'ils soient tous partis, sauf Bleuno, pour l'ouvrir, dedans il y avait les coordonnés de l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre ce soir-même, et le second lieu indiqué était celui où ils devraient se retrouver le lendemain avec un superviseur.  
Une fois les informations retenues, Rosheen brûla la lettre avec un briquet.

-Bon, direction magasin, fit-elle.

Il n'était que le milieu de l'après-midi, mais ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils voulaient être présentable pour la réception où ils devaient se rendre. Pendant tout le temps où dura le trajet et les achats, Blueno et Rosheen ne se touchèrent même pas du bout du doigt, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils étaient constamment sous surveillance et le moindre faux pas pouvaient leur coûter cher. Mais, ils étaient patients et ils savaient que tôt ou tard ils auraient un moment pour eux, en attendant ils profitaient simplement de pouvoir être en mission l'un avec l'autre.  
Après avoir trouvé une robe noire et un costard assortis, ils se rendirent sans plus attendre à la réception. On les laissa entrer à l'entente de leurs faux noms et ils commencèrent leur mission. Ils étaient rodés à ce genre d'exercices, et c'était encore plus simple pour eux de mimer un couple amoureux. Finalement, ils repérèrent leur cible sans difficulté. C'était un homme riche qui menaçait le gouvernement de dévoiler des secrets défense en échange d'argent.  
Rosheen fit semblant d'entraîner Blueno dans une danse serrée pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-J'y vais en première, rejoins moins d'ici une dizaine de minutes, lui susurra-t-elle.

Leur soudaine proximité puis éloignement fit grogner de déception Blueno qui était sevré depuis plusieurs semaines, mais il eut encore plus de mal à garder contrôle de ses émotions quand il vit Rosheen jouer de ses charmes sur leur cible pour l'emmener dans une salle à part. Le jeune homme n'était pas du tout jaloux, il espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'aller trop loin avec la cible... Enfaîte si, il était jaloux. Mais c'était leur quotidien, donc il devait faire avec.  
Il fit mine de s'intéresser à une discussion entre deux personnes, puis jugeant qu'il avait laissé assez de temps à Rosheen, il s'excusa auprès de ses auditeurs et partit la rejoindre. Il sortit du hall sans problèmes, mais il y avait plusieurs portes dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une rose devant l'une d'elles. C'était un code entre eux, son prénom venait de cette fleur, et ses cheveux et un de ses yeux en avaient la même couleur.  
Blueno entra dans celle-ci sans hésiter.

-Blueno, fit Rosheen en le voyant entrer.

Leur cible était assise dans sa chaise, ce qui aurait pu être normale si son cou n'avait pas un drôle d'angle et si du sang ne s'échappait pas de sa bouche. Rosheen réajusta sa robe et se rapprocha de Blueno.

-Désolée de pas t'avoir attendu mais ce mec me dégoûtait trop, s'excusa la jeune femme.

Blueno se contenta de l'embrasser passionnément. Il s'exprimait toujours mieux avec son corps qu'avec des mots.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? S'exclama un voix derrière eux.

-Merde, soupira Rosheen.

Cinq hommes armés entrèrent dans la salle, tous équipés de fusils. Ils se jetèrent sur eux sans d'autre sommation, Rosheen se déplaça tellement rapidement que son image devient floue, elle bloqua la porte avec une corde, esquiva la balle qui devait la toucher en pleine poitrine et balança son poing de toutes ses forces dans le visage de celui qui se trouvait le plus près d'elle.  
Blueno n'était pas en reste, il durcit son corps pour ne pas se faire blesser par les balles puis il transperça le corps des deux qui se tenaient trop près de lui. Les deux derniers debout tentèrent de s'échapper mais ils ressentirent comme un poids qui les fit vaciller, ils moururent sans comprendre pourquoi.

-Au moins c'est réglé comme ça, fit Rosheen en essuyant le sang de ses doigts sur le costume d'un des morts sans la moindre gêne.

Elle aperçu Blueno qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, sa cravate était de travers et son costume était tâché de sang. Elle s'approcha de lui en soupirant et entreprit de remettre sa cravate en place, tout en prenant garde de bien se serrer contre lui.

-Rosheen, menaça Blueno qui savait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle innocemment tout en se serrant encore plus contre lui.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il en fallait peu pour Blueno, elle l'embrassa, fit mine de s'éloigner mais deux mains puissantes l'empoignèrent et la soulevèrent d'un coup. Elle se retrouva assise sur le bureau du macabé, embrassant Blueno avec fougue. Rosheen passa ses jambes autour du bassin de Blueno l'attirant encore plus près d'elle, elle sentit ses mains sur son corps, la dévêtant sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. En quelques instants elle se retrouva plaquée sur le bureau, les mains emprisonnées dans la poigne puissante de Blueno, sa bouche volée par la sienne, et soudain, elle le sentit en elle, son gémissement se perdit dans la bouche de son amant tandis qu'il commençait des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides et puissants. Elle devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit, Rosheen sentit son souffle s'accélérer tandis que Blueno s'amusait à la mordre dans le cou. Elle arqua son corps, incapable de se dégager de son étreinte, elle sentait le plaisir monter en elle de plus en plus irrésistible. Son amant la libéra soudain et elle l'enserra dans son étreinte, embrassant son cou avec passion. Elle entendit sa respiration se faire plus rauque lui provoquant des frissons à elle aussi. Soudain, alors qu'elle croyait ne plus pouvoir retenir ses gémissements, ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

-J'crois qu'il est temps de disparaître, fit Rosheen avec un clin d'œil.

Quand un des serviteurs entra dans le salon, s'inquiétant de la disparition de plusieurs des invités, il ne découvrit que des cadavres et une fenêtre ouverte.

La mission de base consistait à tuer un membre actif d'un réseau de mafieux, rien de bien compliqué en somme, en plus ils étaient deux pour la mission : Rosheen et Blueno. Ils étaient devenus de redoutables assassins et maintenant à 21 et 22 ans rien ne leur résistait.  
Seulement, cette fois-ci, la mission s'était corsée de façon drastique. Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à se faire passer pour des truands qui désiraient marchander avec le mafieux, ils avaient appris que le soir même se tenait en mer une grande réunion desdits mafieux. Toutes les grosses têtes comptaient s'y rendre pour décider de la marche à suivre pour continuer leurs petits trafics tout en échappant aux chiens du gouvernement mondial.  
Blueno pensait qu'il fallait avertir les superviseurs et se retirer mais Rosheen avait maintenu que c'était une occasion inespérée de pouvoir tous les arrêter, une chance qui ne risquait pas de se représenter de ci-tôt ! Finalement, Blueno s'était rangé de son avis même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de leur coup, ils jouaient quitte ou double sur ce coup là.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés sur un gros bateau, au milieu de l'océan, en pleine nuit. Blueno et elle partageaient la même cabine, ils étaient donc en train de se préparer.

-Bon, tu oublies pas, on ne fait rien tant qu'on n'est pas sûrs de pouvoir en sortir vivant, fit Blueno sérieux.

-Oui, je sais. On attend le gros patron, on le tue et on file, répéta Rosheen pour la énième fois.

Elle sangla son katana à sa cuisse, c'était une arme quasiment unique constituée d'une garde avec une lame rétractable, elle en possédait deux qu'elle attachait généralement à ses cuisses. Même si la maîtrise de six pouvoirs lui conférait la puissance nécessaire pour tuer, elle préférait porter de vraies armes sur lesquelles elle était sûre de pouvoir compter en cas de problème. Rosheen lissa sa robe, vérifia que ses armes ne se voyaient pas, puis vola un baiser à Blueno.  
Au même moment on toqua à la porte.

-C'est l'heure, fit une voix.

-On arrive, répondit simplement Blueno.

Ils n'avaient pas peur, ils ne connaissaient ni le doute, ni les sentiments, ils étaient des assassins sans émotions.

-Fais attention à toi, fit Blueno en sortant.

-Toi aussi, fit Rosheen en le suivant.

Sur le ponton se trouvait déjà une trentaine de personnes, tous des noms reconnus dans les trafics en tout genre, Rosheen frissonna, c'était vraiment du beau monde qui se tenait devant eux ! Ils étaient tous armés, que se soir de sabre ou de pistolet et affichaient une mine peu rassurante. Ils jouaient vraiment quitte ou double.  
Soudain, un homme arriva à leurs hauteurs, plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, il avait un regard calculateur et méprisant.

-Alors c'est vous les nouvelles recrues? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je suis Campbell Lily et voici Walker, présenta rapidement Rosheen.

L'homme les étudia du regard, il semblait calculer leurs valeurs, ce qui était plutôt désagréable, mais Rosheen ne laissa rien paraître, elle avait l'habitude, en même temps elle avait grandit entourait de personnes qui pensaient leurs temps à calculer à quoi elle pourrait servir.

-Bien, bien.

Il s'avança au milieu du ponton, au milieu du ramassis d'ordures qui se tenait sur le ponton pour être précis. Rosheen frissonna, s'ils réussissaient ce coup, Jabura pourrait enfin se taire, jubilait-elle. Elle regarda Blueno, il semblait aussi serein qu'elle, c'était parfait. S'ils continuaient ainsi, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, il suffisait de viser le cerveau et tout irait bien.

-Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, le gouvernement a développé une brigade secrète appelé le CP9, continuait le chef.

Rosheen sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à l'entente du nom CP9, mais c'était sûrement juste un hasard. Cela _devait_ être un hasard, c'était obligé!

-Ce sont des espions discrets et des assassins hors-pair, continua la chef, c'est pour cela, que je vous demande... D'attraper Lily et Walker ! Ordonna-t-il soudain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Peur

* * *

Rosheen n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, à peine avait-elle réussit à dégainer qu'une dizaine de types se jetaient sur elle, elle avait beau être une espionne surentraînée, elle ne pouvait pas non plus tenir contre une attaque surprise menée de front par des dizaines de personnes. Elle se retrouva soudain plaquée au sol, des menottes en granit marins aux poignets et quelques pains dans le ventre pour la calmer.  
En face d'elle, Blueno luttait encore, il réussissait à tenir tête à ses assaillants. Soudain, il la vit, agenouillée, blessée et menottée. Il était un membre du CP9, un vrai, aucun sentiment, aucune émotion, il n'aurait pas dû hésiter. Il hésita.  
A peine quelques instants plus tard et il se retrouvait dans le même état que Rosheen, celle-ci se retenait de crier, c'était de sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû hésiter, il aurait dû en profiter pour s'échapper. Mais il n'avait rien fait, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien fait si cela avait été le contraire. Tout cela par sa faute.

-Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me berner, moi? Roy? Fit dédaigneusement le chef.

Rosheen ne répliqua pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard haineux. Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus, et leur chance de survie venait d'être réduite à néant !

-Ohh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Plaisanta Roy. Bon, et si vous nous parliez du CP9 ? Proposa t-il.

-Crève, fit Rosheen.

-Tt tt, mauvaise réponse, fit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Heureusement, nous ne frappons pas les femmes, mais par contre, les hommes...

Il fit un signe de main, l'un de ses hommes frappa Blueno en plein visage, bien sur celui-ci se contenta d'activer son metallium et ne sentit même pas le coup.

-Vous allez arrêter ça? Soupira Roy. Si tu refais ça, je la tue, fit-il, sa voix aussi glaciale que la mort.

Rosheen voulut hurler à Blueno de l'utiliser quand même mais le coup partit avant, il se le prit en plein visage, il crachat un peu de sang mais son visage n'exprimait toujours aucune émotion.  
La jeune femme sentait que la tête commençait à lui tourner, tout était de sa faute, Blueno allait mourir à cause d'elle !

_-Ne tirez pas !_

Elle avait entendu une voix, pas celle de Roy, elle ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Elle vit Blueno se prendre un autre coup, il ne bougea pas. Elle voulait tout déballer, elle voulait le sauver mais elle ne le pouvait pas, le regard de son amant le lui interdisait.  
Leurs vies n'étaient que des pions.

-Alors? Demanda Roy. On dit que les agents du CP9 n'ont pas de sentiments ni de cœurs, susurra-t-il.

Rosheen sentait la nausée monter en elle tandis qu'une odeur de fumée la prenait à la gorge. Elle voyait des flammes brûler des maisons et des gens hurler tandis que devant ses yeux son amant se faisait tabasser à mort.

-Arrêtez, supplia-t-elle.

-Non, dis-nous d'abord, ordonna Roy. Toi, prends un couteau.

-Arrêtez ça! Ne les tuez pas ! Hurlez une petite fille aux cheveux de feu.

Un des subalternes se pencha vers Blueno.

-Maintenant, nous allons découvrir si les agents du CP9 ont un cœur ou non, fit-il excité.

-Arrêtez...

Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle voyait le couteau se rapprocher dangereusement de la poitrine de Blueno qui n'était même plus capable de se tenir debout.

_-Arrêtez ! Hurlait-elle, mais elle était trop faible et impuissante.__Elle vit la balle se loger dans le corps de ses parents, elle les vit tomber au sol en même temps qu'elle vit Blueno s'écrouler sans ne plus se relever._

-Plus jamais...

Blueno allait mourir, il allait disparaître de sa vie, laissant un nouveau vide en elle, il allait mourir à cause d'elle ! Elle vit le couteau s'approcher encore plus près du cœur de son amant, elle était impuissante face à ce spectacle de mort.

-Hm ? Fit Roy.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla Rosheen.

Ce fut comme un ouragan destructeur, en une fraction de seconde tous les truands s'écroulèrent au sol, tués par une force invisible. C'était comme une volonté dure comme l'acier, une puissance mortelle et sans limite qui fit arrêter de battre tous les cœurs en un seul instant, certains vacillèrent, luttèrent mais finirent par mourir, écraser par cette force aveugle.  
Un de ceux qui se tenait à côté de Rosheen recula effrayé, elle s'était relevée. Maintenant, elle se tenait debout, les cheveux devant les yeux sans bouger. Ses longues mèches rouges étaient pareilles à du sang.

_Elle voyait le couteau décrire une ligne rouge sur le cou de sa sœur, elle voyait le sang gicler sur elle, et elle y assistait, spectatrice impuissante._

-Plus jamais...

Le subalterne brandit un couteau mais le coup de Rosheen le percuta bien avant, avant de s'écrouler au sol il eut juste le temps de se demander comment elle avait fait pour se délivrer.  
Roy était tombé au sol, il tremblait de peur devant le regard prometteur de mort qui se dressait devant lui, le visage de Rosheen était parsemé du sang de sa victime, ses yeux étaient fous et elle se dirigeait vers lui avec une lenteur proche de la torture. Il remarqua que ses bras ballottaient le long de son corps, ses pousses étaient bleues et couvertes de sang, il comprit qu'elle se les était déboîtés pour pouvoir se libérer.  
Elle était un monstre, et il l'avait provoqué.

-Pitié, balbutia-t-il.

-Pas la bonne réponse, fit Rosheen le regard fou tandis qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser un couteau par terre.

Elle se pencha vers lui et plaça le couteau juste au-dessus de son cœur.

-Est-ce que tu as un cœur toi ? Susurra-t-elle. Je crois bien que non, fit-elle. Tu veux qu'on vérifie?

-Non, arrêtez !

-Mauvaise réponse, fit Rosheen et sa voix n'accordait aucune contradiction.

Elle appuya la pointe de sa lame sur la poitrine de Roy, lentement mais sûrement, lui tirant des hurlements de douleurs qui la rendirent complètement folle, elle sentait l'odeur du sang qui l'enivrait et le sentiment de puissance qu'elle ressentait la rendait complètement timbrée.  
Finalement, Roy avait bien un cœur mais il ne lui servit pas à grand chose. Rosheen le laissa s'étrangler dans son propre sang, elle le regarda mourir presque avec intérêt. Mais finalement, elle se redressa, debout au milieu d'un champ de cadavres, elle se mit à rire comme une folle, des larmes coulant de ses joues emportant avec elles le sang dont elle était maculée.

Soudain, elle entendit un gémissement. Son rire se stoppa net, la lueur de folie dans ses yeux disparut et elle se précipita vers Blueno. Elle tomba presque sur lui dans sa précipitation, il ne bougeait plus mais en collant sa tête contre son torse elle put le sentir monter et descendre au rythme de sa faible respiration tandis que son cœur continuait de battre tout aussi faiblement. Elle jeta un regard désespéré autour d'elle sans savoir comment le sauver.  
Ils se trouvaient sur un bateau au milieu de Grand Line, en pleine nuit, et même si elle avait quelques notions de navigation elle aurait été incapable de se diriger ainsi, et Blueno n'avait pas le temps qu'elle apprenne sur le tas. Soudain, elle se remémora ce que lui avait dit Fukuro avant qu'elle reparte en mission avec Blueno, il avait mangé un fruit du démon! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre mais on lui avait dit qu'il permettait d'ouvrir des portes n'importe où pour aller n'importe où! Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

-Blueno, appela-t-elle, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi, le supplia-t-elle, ouvre une porte s'il te plaît...

Il semblait même pas l'entendre, elle allait perdre espoir quand sa respiration se fit plus chaotique et qu'il se redressa à moitié, semblant pousser quelque chose avec ses bras. Soudain, il y eut comme un grincement et une porte apparut à quelques centimètres au-dessus du ponton.

-Génial! S'extasia Rosheen avant de devoir rattraper Blueno avant qu'il ne retombe brusquement au sol. Accroche-toi, j'm'occupe de tout.

Elle entra dans la porte, et se retrouva plongé dans un étrange univers fait de lumières vertes et noirs mouvantes, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de contempler cette nouvelle découverte. Avec pas mal de difficulté elle réussit à hisser Blueno à l'intérieur, elle bloqua la porte et ressortit aussitôt.  
Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se dépêche, sinon il risquait de mourir, la seule personne qui constituait son univers, à cette seule pensée elle se sentit vaciller mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle était une agent du CP9, elle pleurerait plus tard, d'abord la mission. Rosheen se précipita donc dans les cabines, après une fouille dès plus minutieuse possible en peu de temps elle récupéra une certaine dose de dossiers potentiellement intéressants pour le gouvernement avant de retourner à la porte. Une fois là-bas elle regarda le ponton, puis repartit à la salle des canons, elle récupéra toute la poudre et entreprit de la répandre un peu partout.  
Quand elle retourna de nouveau à la porte c'était cette fois-ci définitif, elle se mit à l'abri, et laissa tomber une allumette, l'explosion fut assourdissante.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils sortent, elle espérait qu'il ouvre une porte vers la base mais dans son état elle pouvait juste espérer qu'il n'ouvre pas une porte dans le vide, ou pire : au milieu de l'océan. Elle avait essayé de stopper les saignements avec ce qu'elle avait (sa veste et sa robe) mais son état était graves et ses soins bien trop sommaires.  
Elle prit le poignet de Blueno et l'appliqua contre la surface étrange et mouvante qui consistait l'étrange endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes avant qu'une porte s'ouvre, mais heureusement, elle s'ouvrit sur une ville. Rosheen faillit presque soupirer de soulagement mais le pire était loin d'être passé. Elle ne savait pas du tout où ils se trouvaient, sûrement sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan. On leur avait appris qu'en cas de problèmes, et s'ils ne pouvaient pas contacter la base, ils devaient se rendre dans une base de la marine la plus proche qui les prendrait alors en charge. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il y en ait une ici aussi.

-Allez Blueno, ne meurs pas s'il te plaît.  
Rosheen se mordit la lèvre, inquiète, il ne bougeait toujours pas, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus inexistante, elle avait peur qu'il ne meure.

-Tu as promis de me protéger, lui rappela-t-elle, alors juste cette fois, laisse- moi te protéger et ne meurs pas.

Elle serra les poings, pleurer et toutes ces autres choses ne servaient à rien. Elle descendit, hissa Blueno sur son dos et entreprit d'avancer. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une ville, pas très grande mais dès que les gens virent l'étrange duo qu'ils formaient, ils s'éloignèrent aussi vite que possible. Rosheen ne leur accorda aucun regard, elle se contenta de fixer le chemin droit devant elle, ignorant la douleur et la fatigue. Elle aperçut un panneau indiquant une base de la marine, elle le dépassa sans s'arrêter. Chaque pas lui coûtait un effort démesuré, mais elle continuait, la chaleur était étouffante, mais elle continuait. La sueur coulait le long de son front et brouillait sa vue mais elle continuait de marcher, le poids sur son dos était lourd, Blueno âgé de 20 ans était déjà grand et costaud, elle, elle était petite et fine, mais elle continua sans jamais se plaindre.  
A un moment, elle trébucha, le corps de Blueno l'attira vers l'arrière, elle sentit qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de résister, ni de se relever. Elle fronça les sourcils, et grâce à sa volonté sans bornes elle réussit à reprendre sa marche. Tout les gens qui la croisaient s'éloignaient rapidement sans jamais lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle sentait son esprit s'emplir de haine face à ces gens. Même si elle était la cause de son propre malheur, le fait est qu'elle obéissait au gouvernement mondial pour protéger ses citoyens, et ceux-ci ce contentait de la fuir en grimaçant. Elle avait envie de leur hurler que Blueno allait mourir pour eux, et qu'elle voulait que ce soit eux qui crèvent. Qu'elle ne voulait plus de sacrifices, plus de morts pour des ingrats. Mais elle se tût, elle continua de marcher malgré la fatigue, malgré la douleur.

Soudain, elle aperçut ce qui semblait être une base de la marine. Une grande bâtisse blanche, le drapeau du gouvernement mondial qui flottait au-dessus, mais sa vue était brouillée, déformant tout ce qu'elle voyait en étrange vague de chaleur. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avança jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée.  
Mais là, des marines l'arrêtèrent.

-Arrêtez-vous. Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-Dois passer, réussit-elle à articuler malgré son état.

-Non. Repartez.

C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait en supporter, ces abrutis lui faisaient perdre son temps, si précieux. Elle les poussa sans ménagement et passa. Ils se mirent à appeler du secours et en un instant la cours se remplit de marines prêt à en découdre. Elle était trop faible pour se battre, et le corps de Blueno handicapait, elle se sentait proche de l'évanouissement. C'est donc inconsciemment qu'elle utilisa à nouveau son étrange pouvoir, avec une tête étonnée, tous les marines s'effondrèrent et elle put enfin entrer dans la base.  
Mais les marines ne paraissaient toujours pas disposés à la laisser entrer ainsi dans leur base. Rosheen était à bout de forces, elle rageait intérieurement, pourquoi leurs supérieurs leur avaient-ils dit de se rendre dans une base de la marine si c'était pour s'y faire descendre bêtement ?  
Mais, quand on accule une bête sauvage, elle devient encore plus féroce. Rosheen mit au tapis tout ce qui se mettait entre elle et le possible sauvetage de Blueno, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une porte avec marqué 'communication', elle défonça celle-ci d'un coup de pied.

-Qui êtes-vous ? S'écria un jeune marine qui s'était brutalement relevé faisant tomber sa chaise.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre à sa question, elle si dirigea directement vers son bureau, le débarrassa de tout ce qui était inutile d'un revers de la main puis y installa Blueno. Elle se sentit soudain plus légère mais elle faillit s'en évanouir, il lui fallut un nouveau sursaut de volonté pour faire face. Le jeune marine se tenait toujours debout mais maintenant il avait une arme à feu dans ses mains tremblantes. Il suffit à Rosheen un regard pour le désarçonné et lui faire lâcher son arme.

-Maintenant tu vas appeler ton supérieur, déclara Rosheen de sa voix froide presque aussi coupante que la lame du katana qu'elle venait de sortir et qu'elle maintenait fermement sous le coup du marine.

Les yeux de celui-ci firent un aller-retour entre la lame sur son cou, le visage de la femme qui le menaçait, déterminée, et l'escargophone.  
Le choix fut vite fait pour lui.

-Au fait, ajouta Rosheen toujours aussi menaçante, si un de tes petits copains osent lever le petit doigt, ils finiront comme ceux de dehors, oui, les morts, crut-elle judicieux d'ajouter.

Le jeune marine déglutit, et ceux qui se tenaient derrière la porte prêt à intervenir, déglutirent aussi.  
Bien sûr elle avait menti, les marines qui étaient au sol dans la cour étaient juste évanouis mais elle aurait dit n'importe quoi pour avoir une chance de sauver Blueno, et elle aurait tué n'importe qui aussi.  
Le marine décrocha le combiner de l'escargophone.

-Demande à être mis en relation avec Spandine, ordonna Rosheen.

-Je demande à joindre Spandine, répéta le marine.

-Code de mission : Alpha 35 67 9.

-Code : Alpha 35 67 9.

Il se passa un moment pendant lequel le marine se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air d'abord grave puis de plus en plus livide.  
Finalement il raccrocha le combiner avec précipitation. Il se leva et sans un regard pour Rosheen ou pour son arme, il se jeta dans le couloir et commença à distribuer des ordres.

-Vous, allez chercher les infirmiers ! Ordonna t-il aux marines derrière la porte. C'est un ordre qui vient du plus haut commandement !

En une fraction de seconde une troupe d'infirmiers en blouses blanches s'engouffra dans la salle et s'emparèrent du corps inanimé de Blueno, ils voulurent qu'elle reste à l'écart mais elle les en dissuada d'un seul regard. Rosheen aurait voulu s'occuper seule de lui, mais elle savait qu'elle était inutile.  
Elle se contenta donc de les suivre, regardant tout le temps durant lequel ils s'occupèrent de Blueno. Vérifiant qu'ils ne tentaient rien de suspect, car elle restait toujours sur le qui vive, incapable de s'asseoir et d'attendre. On aurait dit un animal traqué.

-Madame, vous devez être soignée aussi, lui fit un des infirmiers, vous êtes couverte de sang.

-Ce n'est pas le mien, elle ne s'était même pas retournée pour lui parler.

L'infirmier se recula effrayé d'un tel manque de réaction de sa part. La jeune femme se contenta de fixer le corps de l'homme qu'ils étaient en train de soigner, complètement insensible au reste. Il frissonnât, en se demandant qui pouvait bien être ces personnes si haut placées et si effrayantes. Il savait que tous les marines évanouis dans la cour était de son fait, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'une personne puisse être capable de ça, s'en éprouver la moindre émotion. Cela, lui faisait peur. L'infirmier se recula, et repartit à son travail sans plus accordé un regard à Rosheen, préférant même l'oublier complètement.

Finalement, les soins furent administrés à Blueno mais il ne reprit pas conscience pour autant. Rosheen resta à son chevet pendant tout le temps où il était inconscient. On lui demanda plusieurs fois de dormir ou de manger mais elle refusait systématiquement. Dans sa tête une seule phrase tournait en boucle « _c'est de ma faute_ », tout le temps. Elle savait que si Blueno était entre la vie et la mort c'était à cause d'elle, qu'elle avait failli tuer la seule personne qui comptait. Et elle s'en voulait tellement.  
Alors elle restait ainsi, assise à côté de lui, ne pouvait pas prier car n'ayant pas la foi, se contentant d'espérer et d'attendre. Elle serrait sa main dans la sienne, cette main qui l'avait soutenue tellement de fois...

Soudain, elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé sur le bateau, ce qu'elle avait vu, ou plutôt ressenti, était-ce son passé? Avait-elle vraiment eu une famille, une sœur? Tout cela lui semblait tellement étrange et incongru. Mais son attention fut soudain requise par l'approche d'un infirmier. Il essayait d'avoir l'air naturel mais elle pouvait entendre son souffle inquiet et apeuré à des kilomètres, il voulait essayer de l'endormir avec une seringue. Le pauvre infirmer rencontra soudain un mur de volonté qui l'envoya dans le monde des songes pour un bon moment.  
Rosheen regarda à nouveau Blueno, on aurait dit qu'il dormait. Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas?

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela faisait qu'elle attendait, mais elle savait qu'elle avait déjà dû envoyer au parquet deux autres infirmiers qui avaient essayé de la piquer par derrière pour la faire dormir.  
Mais, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire endormir, elle devait veiller sur Blueno. C'était de sa faute s'il se trouvait dans cet état-là.  
Puis, Lucci vint la voir. Rosheen se demanda comment il était arrivé mais elle ne se méfia pas, elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle sans rien dire.

-Rosheen tu devrais dormir, fit-il. Il est hors de danger.

-Je dois veiller sur lui.

-Je sais.

Elle faisait confiance à Lucci, c'était pour ça qu'elle ne s'était pas méfiée, ce ne fut que quand elle sentit la piqûre s'enfoncer dans son bras qu'elle comprit qu'elle s'était faite avoir, il l'avait dupée.

-Je vais veiller sur vous, promit Lucci en la tenant par la taille pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe et ne se fasse mal.

Il l'installa sur un petit canapé dans la même salle, puis s'assit sur la chaise laissée libre. Lucci croisa les jambes et les bras, puis commença une longue veillée.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Nouvelle maison (bis)

* * *

_La fumée noir et épaisse s'engouffrait dans sa bouche, l'étouffait à moitié, elle avait comme un goût de rouille sur la langue qui lui donnait envie de vomir, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait bouger, sinon elle allait mourir, mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Elle vacilla, s'effondra. Elle avait peur, tellement peur. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais il n'y avait aucun échappatoire à part le feu et la mort. Soudain, elle vit ses parents, ils l'appelaient, lui disaient de venir mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, s'étouffant inexorablement. _

_Puis, il y eut un bruit retentissant, et ses parents s'écroulèrent raides morts. Elle hurla, hurla tellement fort qu'elle sentit quelque chose se déchirer en elle._

Rosheen se redressa brusquement, elle avait le souffle rauque et l'horrible impression d'avoir la gorge complètement desséchée. Elle tenta de se lever mais s'effondra à moitié par terre en sentant soudain une lourde chape de fatigue sur tout son corps, elle gardait une main sur sa gorge comme pour tenter de calmer sa soif tandis que son regard errait sans comprendre.  
Soudain, elle se souvint de la mission, de son échec cuisant, de l'état de Blueno, et surtout, de la trahison de Lucci.

-Alors, comment l'a-t-elle pris? Demanda Spandine à Lucci.

Le jeune agent fixa ses beaux yeux noirs dans ceux de son supérieur. Il avait fait couper ses cheveux un peu plus courts maintenant qu'ils frisaient, ce qui les lui faisait tomber en boucles sur ses épaules, il était vraiment beau. Et c'était plutôt un atout pour ses missions.

-Cela, vous allez vite le savoir, fit-il mystérieusement.

Son supérieur le regarda sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, il voulut lui demander des précisions sur sa pensée mais un hurlement l'en empêcha.

-LUCCCIIIII! FAUX FREEEERRRE!

Le hurlement fit presque trembler toute la base par sa puissance et la rage qui s'en dégageaient.

-Effectivement, apprécia Spandine l'air le plus normal du monde. Je crois qu'elle l'a un peu mal pris, remarqua-t-il judicieusement.

Une furie rouge débarqua au milieu de la base et allait se jeter sur Lucci quand elle se stoppa net à la vue de Spandine. Elle releva une mèche, découvrant ainsi un œil bleu curieux.

-Chef Spandine, salua-t-elle.

Elle n'adressa pas un seul mot à Lucci mais son regard parlait pour elle.

-Où est Blueno? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ici, fit une voix grave qui venait de derrière Lucci et Spandine.

Effectivement, l'agent Blueno se tenait derrière eux, debout sur ses jambes, l'air un peu perdu mais bien vivant. Son torse était dénudé et couvert de bandages ainsi que le haut de son crâne. Rosheen se mordit la lèvre, c'était de sa faute s'il se trouvait dans cet état-là.  
Blueno se plaça juste à côté d'elle, la jeune femme dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler, ou fondre en larmes, ou les deux en même temps, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de jouer une telle façade d'impassibilité alors qu'elle était morte de culpabilité et d'inquiétude.  
-J'aimerais me retirer, demanda soudain Rosheen, coupant Spandine.

-Euh, oui oui faites, accorda-t-il un peu troublé par la soudaineté de sa requête.

Rosheen se retourna donc sans un regard en arrière, elle partit dans la forêt, là où se trouvait la tour. S'y retrouver ne l'apaisa pas pour autant, elle y avait passé tant de moments avec Blueno, et penser à lui lui rappelait trop à quel point son état était de sa faute. Elle était un danger pour ses amis.  
Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner, Lucci se tenait juste à quelques pas d'elle.

-Tiens, ça va tu t'en veux pas trop de m'avoir drogué ? Lui demanda-t-elle amèrement.

Elle ne vit pas le coup venir, ce ne fut que quand elle se retrouva sur les fesses, la joue cuisante qu'elle comprit qu'il lui avait balancé son poing en plein visage.

-T'as vraiment rien compris toi! Lui cracha-t-il. Tu as fait n'importe quoi! Comment tu crois qu'ils réagiront en apprenant que tu as risqué ta vie pour Blueno? Que tu as passé deux semaines sans boire, ni manger, ni même dormir alors qu'il était juste en soins?!

Lucci semblait vraiment hors de lui, son visage était déformé par sa colère et sa haine. Et, Rosheen comprit qu'il s'était inquiété, à sa façon, mais qu'il avait eu peur de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Mais elle, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait attendu deux semaines entières ! Cela expliquait aussi comment Lucci avait fait pour la rejoindre...  
Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs prêt à lui en remettre une. Mais, une main l'en empêcha, le saisissant au poignet et l'arrêtant net.

-Ça suffit, fit Blueno.

Lucci se retourna à demi pour dévisager son ami, il sembla hésiter, puis s'en alla en dégageant brusquement son bras de son entreprise.  
Rosheen était restée assise pendant l'échange, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Blueno l'aida à se relever mais au lieu de s'approcher de lui, elle préféra s'éloigner. Elle s'enserra de ses propres bras, se griffant presque les avant-bras.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Rosheen...

-Tu peux me dire que tu m'en veux, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle ayant toutes les peines de retenir ses larmes.

-Rosheen...

-Je le comprendrai parfaitement...

-Rosheen!

En un pas Blueno l'avait rejointe, il la prit par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

-Si tu n'avais pas insisté pour qu'on aille en mission, les supérieurs l'auraient fait, ok?! Nous ne sommes que des pions pour eux! Nos vies ne comptent pas! Ce que je sais moi, c'est que tu m'as sauvé!

Rosheen sentit les larmes couler toutes seules sur ses joues, elle voulut les essuyer mais la prise de Blueno l'en empêchait. Toute la pression des derniers jours venait de se décharger d'un coup et elle se sentait soudain si faible.

-Tu... Tu m'aimes toujours? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Bien sûr!

Il la serra contre lui, de toutes ses forces, l'étouffant à moitié mais elle ne contesta pas. Elle était juste heureuse. Et elle pleurait de joie.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils apprirent une grande nouvelle : ils déménageaient! Étant tous des agents officiels du CP9 il n'était plus question qu'ils dorment dans des baraquements comme des enfants. Même Kaku et Kalifa les suivirent car ils faisaient preuve d'un don impressionnant et les supérieurs pensaient qu'il valait mieux que ceux soient eux qui leurs apprennent ce qui leur restait à apprendre.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous pour Enies Lobby. Dans un navire de la marine, officiel et tout le tralala. Les agents ne montraient aucune émotion comme à l'accoutumée, et comme on l'attendait d'eux, ils étaient tous assis sur le ponton, les yeux fixes mais l'esprit à des kilomètres de là, imaginant déjà comment serait leur nouveau chez-eux.

Rosheen se demandait ce que serait leur nouvelle vie, sûrement la même qu'avant, mais elle était tout de même curieuse de ce qu'il allait se passer. Et puis, depuis l'incident avec Blueno, elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Cet étrange pouvoir était vraiment puissant et impressionnant, si elle pouvait le contrôler elle serait imbattable! Mais, elle avait aussi compris que la fois où elle l'avait utilisé, plus jeune, sur ses amis, elle aurait pu les tuer sans le vouloir! Donc, avant même de penser à vouloir être plus puissante, elle devait d'abord penser à essayer de ne pas devenir une catastrophe.  
Elle avait bien senti les regards pesant des ses supérieurs, ils sentaient bien qu'elle leur dissimulait quelque chose sur l'incident. Elle et Blueno dans leurs rapports avait juste dit qu'elle s'était occupé des ennemis, mais sans préciser comment exactement, seuls eux deux et Lucci savaient la vérité. Et ils craignaient que les superviseurs prennent peur d'une aussi grande puissance. D'un coup, Rosheen se dit que finalement elle n'était plus si sûre de le vouloir, ce pouvoir. Elle se retint de soupirer, c'était si dur de réfléchir. Elle porta son regard sur l'étendue bleue qui l'entourait, les mouettes la parcourir en toute liberté, Rosheen se prit à vouloir pouvoir elle aussi pouvoir parcourir la mer en toute liberté. Mais, pour l'instant, elle se contenta de déconnecter son cerveau et de rentrer dans son rôle de pantin obéissant.

-Voici donc vos chambres, déclara un des marines qui leur faisait visiter Enies Lobby.

Ils avaient traversé la Basse-Ville en coup de vent pour se concentrer sur l'énorme bâtiment qui allait devenir leur nouveau chez eux. Tandis que le marine continuait sa présentation, ils se jetaient tous des regards discrets pour manifester leur joie. Leurs chambres se trouvaient toutes dans le même couloir, et ils avaient une chambre chacun! Pour la première fois ils allaient avoir ce qu'on appel de l'intimité ! C'était tellement nouveau et quelque part tellement excitant pour les agents du CP9 qu'ils étaient.

Une fois la présentation finie, ils se précipitèrent chacun dans leur chambre respective avec le plus de retenue possible, mais une fois les portes fermées, ils se jetèrent tous sur leur lit et se mirent à rire comme des fous sans vraiment comprendre d'où leur venait cette soudaine joie et envie de vivre.

Rosheen déballa ses maigres effets et s'amusa à les balancer par tout, c'était tellement ridicule, mais d'un coup elle se sentit tellement libre et elle se mit alors à rire comme la plus heureuse des femmes. D'ailleurs, elle comprit soudain que si elle avait une chambre rien que pour elle, cela voulait dire que Blueno aussi. Avec un sourire calculateur elle se rendit dans la chambre de celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

La vie était belle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Découvertes

* * *

-Kaku, ta cravate, râla Lucci.

-Pardon, fit le plus jeune en rougissant.

Lucci se contenta de le regarder l'air contrarié, mais il suffit à Rosheen de voir avec quelle affection il s'occupait de lui pour comprendre à quel point il s'inquiétait pour lui. Ils venaient juste d'emménager à Enies Lobby mais Kaku partait déjà pour sa première mission.  
Après un dernier adieu, le plus jeune de leur groupe partit rejoindre le port. Quand Lucci passa à côté de Rosheen elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra brièvement, leurs regards se croisèrent. Pas besoin de mot.

_-Elle est une menace ! S'exclama une voix._

_-Elle est beaucoup trop puissante pour qu'on lui fasse confiance! Rajouta une autre._

_-Pour l'instant, elle obéit très bien, fit remarquer une voix calme._

_-Peut-être, mais que ferait-on si elle décide de se rebeller?_

_-Ça, c'est simple. Cette voix-ci était pleine de menaces._

_-Mais, jusque-là, que faisons nous? Demanda la première voix._

_-J'ai une petite idée, susurra celui qui proférait des menaces._

_Il s'exprima à voix basse, tous frissonnèrent, mais tous acceptèrent._

Rosheen bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le soleil filtrait par la fenêtre et les oiseaux chantaient, le réveil parfait. Un léger grognement lui rappela que Blueno dormait toujours lui et qu'il voulait continuer. Elle se tourna donc vers lui, un air mutin sur le visage, elle s'amusa à lui caresser le visage, passant son doigt sur une cicatrice si pâle qu'elle en était presque invisible. Sauf qu'elle, elle se la rappelait. Il l'avait reçu lorsqu'il s'était fait tabasser à mort par sa faute, il y avait de cela 2 ans.  
La jeune femme soupira discrètement, elle espérait que ce genre de chose ne se reproduirait plus jamais. En plus, elle avait eu peur que les superviseurs ne cherchent à se débarrasser d'elle donc elle avait fait très attention et s'était montré extrêmement obéissante mais, deux ans plus tard, elle était toujours là, en pleine forme. Donc tout allait pour le mien, les superviseurs avaient sûrement finit par oublier cette histoire.

Rosheen sortit, enfila un pantalon et une chemise puis fila chercher sa nouvelle mission, non sans avoir d'abord embrassé Blueno sur le front avant de partir.

La mission que lui donna son superviseur la laissait perplexe. Elle avait déjà dû assassiner un bon nombre de personnes, s'infiltrer dans bon nombre d'endroits différents mais ça, c'était une première pour elle. Son ordre de mission lui demandait d'assassiner un membre de la marine, un contre-amiral qui plus est. Cela ne l'effrayait pas, personne ne pouvait la vaincre, mais devoir assassiner quelqu'un pour qui elle travaillait plus ou moins lui paraissait étrange. Était-ce une sorte de test pour voir jusqu'où elle allait leur obéir? Où est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec les événements qui s'était déroulé deux ans auparavant? Rosheen secoua ses longs cheveux rouges d'un air perplexe, elle préféra ne pas y songer et se concentrer sur comment elle allait procéder.  
D'abord, se trouver une tenue de marine correcte, se faire inscrire dans sa base, se rendre dans son bureau, le tuer, et puis basta. Avec un peu de chance, en comptant l'aller-retour, cette histoire devrait être finie en trois jours. Ensuite elle retrouverait Blueno et ses amis, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Rosheen marchait dans le couloir d'un pas sûr, elle avait trouvé sans problèmes une tenue à sa taille, de toute façon elle n'était pas bien grande, et même si ses vêtements la gênaient un peu dans ses mouvements ce n'était pas grave. Elle savait s'adapter à tout type de situation, des plus normales aux plus gênantes.  
Elle était une arme.  
La porte du bureau dans lequel elle devait se rendre se trouvait juste en face d'elle, au bout du couloir. Dehors, la nuit s'était déjà couchée mais de la lumière filtrait toujours de sous la porte. La jeune femme s'était renseignée sur les habitudes du contre-amiral et celui-ci restait toujours travailler à son bureau jusque tard la nuit. Ce qui l'arrangeait grandement.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, fit-elle poliment en entrant dans le bureau.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, je vous attendais justement, lui répondit le contre-amiral.

Sa réponse la mit immédiatement sur le qui vive, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir, ni vouloir, l'attaquer. Son comportement était vraiment étrange et mettait mal à l'aise Rosheen. Il était assis dans son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui, l'air confiant mais le regard triste.

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, et qui vous a envoyée.

-Ça évitera les présentations, nota ironiquement la jeune femme pour tenter de montrer qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et ne pas se laisser complètement dominer par sa cible.

Surtout, ne jamais les rôles s'inverser entre la victime et l'assassin.

-Je sais aussi qui vous êtes, ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

Là, elle s'y attendait encore moins. Qui elle était? Mais, elle n'était personne. Juste Rosheen, un agent du CP9. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Son regard se rétrécit tandis qu'elle essayait de garder son calme, elle devait absolument le tuer avant qu'il ne finisse par lui faire perdre son sang froid.  
Le soupir de l'homme la fit sursauter.

-Je ne fuirai pas, affirma-t-il. Je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait, et surtout ce que je t'ai fait.

Rosheen était de plus en plus perdue. De quoi il voulait parler?!

-Allez-y, demanda-t-il.

Son regard s'était fait encore plus triste et son visage plus las, Rosheen se mit devant lui, prête à l'assassiner, même si la situation était devenue de plus en plus étrange. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire taire, il ajouta une dernière chose.

-Surtout, ne vous méprenez pas. Quand ils n'auront plus besoin de vous, ils se débarrasseront de vous. De vous tous, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Le geste partit tout seul, comme si son corps avait réagi par automatisme, voulant absolument faire taire ses paroles qui semaient un tel trouble en elle. Son doigt s'enfonça dans le cœur du marine, le tuant net, il s'affaissa un peu plus sur son siège. Le visage figé dans la mort.  
Rosheen sentit un long frisson lui traverser le dos. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, quelque chose tentait de prendre le dessus sur elle mais elle résista, ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir.  
Soudain, des bruits de pas dans le couloir l'avertirent qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à être découverte.

La nouvelle recrue ouvrit la porte pour demander à son chef s'il voulait quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un cadavre et une fenêtre ouverte.

Rosheen avait demandé à ne pas être dérangée, de toute façon en payant avec une pièce d'or elle s'était assuré une paix royale. Une fois débarrassée de la cape qu'elle portait, et des vêtements de marine, qu'elle jeta au feu, elle s'assit sur le lit, au milieu de la chambre.  
Devant elle, éparpillé, le dossier qu'elle avait trouvé sur le bureau. D'ordinaire, elle ne s'occupait pas de la paperasse, se contenant de faire le pigeon voyageur, mais sur ce dossier, quelque chose l'avait faite tiquer : une photo d'elle. Bien plus jeune, mais c'était impossible que ce ne soit pas elle, avec une telle chevelure flamboyante et des yeux vairons, ce ne pouvait qu'être elle. De toute façon, ses superviseurs ne lui avaient pas demandé de leur ramener de dossier, donc elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle en voulait.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Le titre du dossier portait un autre nom que le sien : Sun D. Rubis. Pourquoi? Elle secoua la tête, lire d'abord, les questions après.  
La nuit était bien avancée quand elle eut fini sa lecture. Maintenant elle savait tout, sur elle, sur son passé. Dans sa main, une photo qui tremblait à cause de... A cause de quelque chose sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Sur la photo : une famille, des parents, l'un les cheveux noirs et le regard bleu, l'autre la chevelure rouge et les yeux rubis, et deux filles l'une complètement flamboyante et le regard azur, l'autre seulement à demi.

Rosheen se leva et se plaça devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes tandis que son esprit tentait de comprendre. Sa vie était un mensonge, son passé, son présent et même son futur, tout lui avait été volé. Il ne restait plus rien, que des cendres et un goût amer dans sa bouche.  
Elle serra son poing, tellement fort que ses ongles qui s'enfonçait dans la chair tendre de sa paume lui firent mal. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle porta son autre main vers le petit escargophone noir que lui avait offert Blueno, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là mais il lui avait fait jurer de l'appeler si elle avait besoin de lui. Mais, sa main s'arrêta juste devant. Elle devait affronter son passé, seule.

Le jour darda ses rayons curieux dans la chambre qu'occupait Rosheen, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle tenait toujours le dossier dans les mains, mais, cette fois-ci, quand elle se leva, se fut d'un pas déterminé qu'elle alla jeter les précieux documents dans le feu. Ceux-ci se firent dévorer rapidement, ne restant plus que la photo qui s'ondulait et se noircissait sous le regard indifférent de Rosheen.  
Elle récupéra ses affaires, remit sa cape, mais avant de sortir, quelque chose par terre attira son regard : une affiche de recherche, dessus : une fille complètement flamboyante aux yeux couleurs océan, un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Un nom : Sun D. Edena. Rosheen plia le papier en quatre et le glissa dans son soutien-gorge avant de sortir.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Abandon

* * *

Rosheen dût attendre presque deux ans avant de pouvoir enfin revoir Blueno, autant de temps sans pouvoir se poser ensemble était extrêmement frustrant. Même s'ils arrivaient à se voir de temps en temps, cela ne dépassait jamais une nuit, ils avaient l'impression de s'éloigner de plus en plus... Mais, alors qu'ils se recroisaient enfin, de nouvelles missions urgentes leurs furent distribuées, et bien sûr ils furent à nouveau séparés. C'était comme si tout était fait pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se retrouver seuls trop longtemps, Rosheen ne doutait plus que ce ne soit pas fait exprès. Elle avait vite compris que la mission, où elle avait découvert son passé, avait été un test pour voir si elle leur était fidèle. Elle était revenue, n'était-ce pas assez pour leur prouver sa fidélité ?  
Elle regarda son ordre de mission, encore un assassinat de marine : Smoker, au moins cette fois elle connaissait déjà son passé. Depuis ce jour-là, elle avait décidé d'emmerder tout ceux qui ressemblaient à une quelconque forme d'autorité, elle leur obéissait mais la politesse en moins.  
Les autres l'avaient prévenue de faire attention mais elle ne voulait pas les écouter, elle avait jeté sa vie aux orties consciemment mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait le faire le sourire aux lèvres.  
Et puis, ils l'avaient surentraînée pour survivre et s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation, alors s'ils voulaient se débarrasser d'elle, elle comptait bien leur donner du fil à retordre. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas bête, la première mission d'assassinat consistait à lui faire découvrir ses origines, la deuxième ne pouvait que signifier sa propre fin.

_Cours Rubis, cours le plus vite possible que le peuvent tes petites jambes ! Tu cours parce que tu sais que s'ils te rattrapent et qu'ils te tueront à coup sûr! Alors, tu cours, tu essuies les larmes qui ruissellent sur tes joues mais tu ne vois rien, car ta peur et ta peine te font toujours plus pleurer. Tu les as vus brûler ton enfance, tu les as vus brûler ton village et tu as vu tous ceux que tu aimais s'embraser devant tes yeux. __  
__Cours Rubis, tu sais que tu vas mourir, mais tu continues car la voix de tes parents continue de hurler dans tes oreilles. Car tu n'as pas le choix, et car ta volonté t'empêche d'abandonner, même quand tu n'y crois plus, même quand tu es plongée dans un profond désespoir, ta volonté continue de te faire vivre, malgré tout. Malgré tout. _

___Mais tu tombes Rubis, tu t'écorches le genou, tu veux te relever mais tes jambes te font défaut. Il est trop tard, ils sont là. __  
__Le reste n'est que douleur, peur, désespoir, et mort. Elle voit sa sœur tuer ses parents, elle les voit s'écrouler au sol, les yeux emplis d'espoir malgré la balle dans leurs poitrines, elle voit la gorge de sa sœur s'ouvrir et déverser des flots de sang, et surtout, elle sent la balle venir se nicher dans sa poitrine. _

___Alors, tu t'écroules Rubis.__  
__Alors, tu meurs Rubis._

_Et renaît Rosheen.__  
_

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement Smoker? Ronronna Rosheen en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Le colonel avait la désagréable impression d'être devenu la proie d'un chat affamé, la situation ne se déroulait pas tout à fait comme prévu. Il serra les poings, prêt à activer son fruit du démon au moindre mouvement suspect.

-Je fais partie du CP9, j'ai été entraînée à devenir la tueuse que je suis par tes propres supérieurs et tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter?

-Tsss, c'est comme ça Rosheen, fallait t'y attendre, fit Smoker.

Rosheen secoua la tête, faisant voleter sa tignasse rouge semblable à un feu follet. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son bureau, croisa les jambes et le regarda l'air pensive.

-J'espère que tu as aimé mon petit cadeau, susurra-t-elle.

-De quoi tu...

Et là Smoker compris, les vertiges, l'impression de faiblesse qui le hantait depuis quelque heures.

-Comment?

-Poudre de granite marin dans tes cigares, expliqua Rosheen le plus naturellement du monde.

Smoker était impressionné, cette femme était vraiment une tueuse sans faille, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment douté de ce qu'on racontait sur elle, il avait quand même eu du mal à accepter qu'une telle chose existe. Est-ce que le gouvernement mondial avait vraiment formé des personnes comme elle?

-Alors, Smoky, dis moi ce que t'ont dit tes supérieurs? Que j'étais un danger pour la population? Une menace ? chaque mot devenaient de plus en plus tranchant, presque craché par la colère qui se dessinait sur le visage de Rosheen. Mais, est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit que depuis que j'ai trois ans ce sont eux qui ont tiré les ficelles de ma vie ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont aussi dit que j'ai toujours mené à bien mes missions, que ma vie s'est toujours résumée à ça et que maintenant ils veulent me supprimer la seule vie qu'ils m'aient offerte dans leur grande gratitude? Rosheen avait presque crié le dernier mot, ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis jusqu'à devenir deux simples fentes emplies de haines.

Smoker frissonna, non pas qu'il avait peur, mais de ce que l'histoire de cette femme pouvait bien révéler. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre, et il n'était même pas sûr de le vouloir. Pourtant, depuis l'exécution de Roger, il s'était juré de faire régner la justice. Mais comment pouvait-elle régner si le gouvernement mondial permettait ce genre de chose ?

-Mais qui es-tu? Finit-il par demander.

Rosheen se leva, elle vint se planter juste devant lui et leva ses yeux vers son visage, ils étaient emplis d'une tristesse sans fond.

-Je suis Sun D. Rubis. La seule vie que j'ai connue est celle du CP9, j'y ai même découvert ce qu'étaient l'amitié et l'amour, aujourd'hui, même après avoir appris qui je suis, j'ai continué de faire ce qu'on me demandait de faire, mais ils ont peur de moi. Je suis venue ici en connaissance de cause, alors maintenant c'est à toi de trancher.

Rosheen plaça la lame d'un poignard dans sa main.

-A toi de choisir si je dois vivre ou mourir.

Elle se décala légèrement pour se mettre totalement face à lui, elle ferma les yeux, préférant se remémorer le visage de ses amis avant de mourir plutôt que le visage fermé de Smoker. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Blueno, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Ils lui diraient sûrement qu'elle serait morte pendant sa mission, qu'elle avait été exemplaire toute sa vie, et tout le tralala. Mais elle savait que Blueno ne s'en remettrait jamais, que la dernière parcelle de son humanité périrait avec elle.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, la lame brilla sous un rayon de lune avant de s'abattre sur Rosheen.

-Je suis tellement désolée Blueno, pensa-t-elle.

Et Rosheen mourut.

_-Salut, fit Rosheen en souriant à la petite fille qui la regardait._

_Elle était son double en plus jeune, de longs cheveux rouges, un œil bleu et l'autre rouge._

_-Salut Rubis, je suis revenue._

_La petite fille secoua sa tête vigoureusement pour signifier son désaccord avant de montrer un point derrière elle.__  
__Rosheen se retourna vivement pour découvrir une jeune femme, elle se tenait debout, les jambes bien campées au sol, elle aussi avait de longs cheveux rouge comme les siens, un œil bleu et l'autre... Bleu. Rosheen se leva comme une aveugle, elle marcha sans y croire, plus elle se rapprochait plus elle remarquait les différences : la femme qui lui faisait face était plus âgée qu'elle, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, elle avait même un tatouage sur son bras gauche où était marqué 'Sun D.', et son cou était marqué d'une longue cicatrice rosâtre._

_-Alors Rubis! S'exclama sa sœur. Qu'est-ce tu fous? Ils t'attendent!__Et tout en disant ça elle se tourna pour laisser place à ses amis. _

_Blueno, Lucci, Jabura, et tous les autres, ils l'attendaient en souriant. Rosheen ne savait pas qu'elle pleurait mais elle savait qu'elle était heureuse._

_-Allez, Rubis! Garde espoir et aime de toutes tes forces!_

-Allez, Tallulah, sors de là! Grogna Smoker. J'vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire ça!

Rosheen rouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant la phrase de Smoker, mais à qui il parlait? Il perdait la boule ou quoi? Mais, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, une femme sortit d'un des placards l'air de rien.

-Magie, magie, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un clin d'œil.

-Ce que tu ne me fais pas faire, soupira Smoker en lui donnant le poignard.

-Allez, je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi, le taquina-t-elle en prenant l'arme.

Rosheen avait la désagréable impression qu'on se moquait d'elle et d'être un peu exclue de la fête.

-Toi, fit la dénommée Tallulah en la regardant d'un air de défi. Tes supérieurs veulent te voir disparaître, mais moi je souhaite te garder sous mes ordres, ça t'intéresse?

Rosheen considéra un instant sa vis à vis, elle était blonde, les cheveux légèrement ondulés et de beaux yeux bleus, et grâce à ses vêtements elle savait qu'elle avait le rang de colonel alors qu'elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle! Tallulah l'avait épargnée, elle semblait être quelqu'un de fort qui va jusqu'au bout de ses convictions, quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait suivre et qu'elle serait prête à servir. Donner enfin un sens à ses actes meurtriers, voilà ce que lui offrait la jeune colonelle.

Rosheen s'approcha d'elle, face à face. Elle mit un genou à terre.

-Je jure de vous servir et de vous suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

-Ça me va! Allez relève-toi, fit la colonelle en souriant.

Son sourire fut bref mais l'espace d'un instant elle crut voir son reflet : au fond, elles étaient toutes les deux des enfants perdues qui cherchaient à faire briller la vérité.  
Un rire attira leur attention, Smoker se moquait d'elle.

-Je peux le tuer ? Demanda Rosheen sérieusement.

-Permission accordée, accepta Tallulah un énorme sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-C'était pas ce qu'on avait dit! S'écria Smoker en s'enfuyant.

Tallulah les regarda s'éloigner, le visage grave. Le gouvernement était encore plus pourri que ce qu'elle avait cru. Depuis déjà plusieurs années elle se battait inlassablement pour gravir les échelons de la hiérarchie de la marine, en profitant pour nettoyer les endroits pourris, mais l'existence même de Rosheen lui prouvait qu'elle avait encore pas mal de boulot à faire avant d'en venir à bout. Surtout que cette opération semblait venir de vraiment très haut.  
Elle serra les poings et se promit qu'un jour la vraie justice régnerait.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles

* * *

-Couuuuuurs! Hurla Tallulah derrière elle.

Rosheen se mit donc à courir, le train allait partir dans quelques secondes mais elle devait impérativement les revoir, bon, surtout le revoir, mais les autres comptaient aussi, un petit peu.

-Blueno! Appela-t-elle ne sachant pas dans quelle cabine il était.

Elle vit donc une des fenêtres du train s'ouvrir pas très loin d'elle, elle s'y rendit en quelques secondes. Il se pencha par la fenêtre.

-Rosheen ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Je vous dis au revoir!

Elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, elle se sentait tellement vivante qu'elle avait envie de le hurler sur tous les toits, mais là elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle jeta un œil à la cabine.

-Fais pas de bêtises Lucci, je t'ai à l'œil! Et veille bien sur les petits!

- On n'est pas petits, râlèrent Kaku et Kalifa.

-Mais oui, allez à bientôt!

Elle embrassa une dernière fois l'homme qu'elle aimait avant de devoir s'écarter vu que le train partait, il s'avança sur les longs rails flottants qui menaient à Water Seven. Elle savait qu'ils partaient pour une longue mission, elle savait qu'ils étaient tous doués mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux.

-Alors ils sont partis, fit Tallulah qui était arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Oui.

-Allez, on retourne à la base, on a du boulot.

Rosheen lui emboîta le pas. Depuis trois mois elle était au service de la colonelle, et elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, même si la différence de boulot la laissait un peu perplexe. On aurait dit qu'elle tentait de la faire se comporter comme une femme normale, elle lui avait même demandé de l'accompagner faire les boutiques...  
Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas tellement, et puis elle avait vraiment l'impression que si elle suivait Tallulah, elle se battait pour quelque chose de bien, et rien que ça valait le coup.

Rosheen buvait son chocolat chaud tranquillement comme tous les matins. Elle s'asseyait toujours face à Tallulah qui était plus rapide au réveil qu'elle, et qui lisait quotidiennement le journal. L'ancienne CP9 était sous ses ordres depuis cinq ans, et les choses, même si elles progressaient lentement, progressaient tout de même. Elle était maintenant devenue très connue comme étant 'La rose tueuse' car elle s'amusait à toujours laisser une rose à côté de ses victimes pour bien faire passer le message et les superviseurs n'osaient pas s'en prendre à elle à cause des relations de la colonelle. Ce qui la faisait doucement rire sous cape.  
Soudain, Rosheen recracha son café.

-Mais t'es malade! S'écria Tallulah surprise par sa réaction.

Mais Rosheen ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, ni même de s'excuse, elle sortit de la pièce en coup de vent et se précipita dehors. Sur la première page du journal : la photo d'Enies lobby complètement dévasté avec pour gros titre : 'Le CP9 Annihilé'.  
Elle prit le premier bateau qui partait, où pouvait bien se trouver ses amis ? Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis un an mais elle ne s'était pas inquiétée ayant confiance en eux, mais là c'était carrément tout le CP9 qui avait été détruit, elle ne pouvait pas croire que tous ses amis aient péri!  
Elle réfléchit à l'endroit où ils pourraient bien être.  
Leur enfance.

Le bateau la déposa devant leur île d'entraînement. Et comme elle s'y attendait, ils y étaient, elle les trouva assis au milieu du camp, l'air très fiers d'eux. Blueno, Fukuro et Kumadori étaient debout tandis que les autres s'étaient assis tranquillement. Dès qu'ils la virent leurs visages s'illuminèrent.

-Rosheen! S'exclama Kaku.

Blueno fit un pas vers elle mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut une gifle magistrale, elle ne s'arrêta que devant Lucci et regarda ses blessures avec une grimace.

-Qu'est-ce t'as encore foutu? L'engueula-t-elle.

-Lâche-moi, râla celui-ci.

-Pas la peine de faire ta tête de tueur, tu pourrais faire attention!

-Maman est de retour, fit Jabura en riant.

-Toi, fais gaffe, j'pourrais bien m'occuper de ton cas aussi, prévient Rosheen.

Pendant ce temps Blueno se massait la joue en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement. Kalifa sauta sur l'occasion.

-Si tu veux moi je suis mieux que lui, ronronna-t-elle en se collant contre Rosheen un air séducteur dans son regard.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non Kalifa, la repoussa gentiment Rosheen.

-Dommage, soupira cette dernière.

Rosheen n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Blueno la tira par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Ça va finir sur l'oreiller ça, prédit Jabura en riant de plus belle.

La femme avait bien entendu mais Blueno ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur, bon elle l'avait un peu giflé mais sous le coup de l'inquiétude elle n'avait pas trop réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait et le coup était parti tout seul.  
Blueno fit apparaître une porte et la poussa dedans sans ménagement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as giflé? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Désolée, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir! J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé dans les journaux! S'exclama Rosheen.

Le visage de Blueno se rembrunit.

-Désolé.

-En plus, moi j'avais besoin de te parler! Je ne fais plus partie du CP9 depuis près de cinq ans! Et je m'appelle Sun D. Rubis!

Là, pour le coup Blueno fut surpris.

-De quoi tu parles?!

Rosheen lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'elle savait, même si ce n'était pas grand chose, c'était déjà un bon début.

Pendant ce temps, au campement, Tallulah venait d'arriver à son tour, après s'être présentée aux ex-CP9, elle les regarda fixement.

-Vos supérieurs veulent vous voir disparaître, mais moi je souhaite vous garder sous mes ordres, ça vous intéresse?

Blueno et Rosheen les rejoignirent un peu plus tard, il la tenait par la taille, l'air un poil protecteur mais il se souciait peu de ce dont il avait l'air, il pouvait enfin faire franchement ce qu'il voulait faire depuis de longues années : aimer Rosheen sans se cacher. Et ça tombait plutôt bien parce que c'était aussi ce que voulait la jeune femme.  
Les autres les regardèrent venir sans piper mot, Tallulah se tenait debout devant Lucci, l'air plutôt contente, enfin autant que son visage sérieux pouvait laisser deviner. Rosheen se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait bien tramer avec les autres agents du CP9, à moins qu'elle les ait recrutés eux aussi... Nan...

-Tallulah tu n'as pas le droit! Fit Rosheen qui avait tout compris avant que son amie n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua celle-ci l'innocence personnifiée.

-Bien sûûûr, et tu es ici par hasard aussi?

-Tout à fait, en fait c'est très simple... Ok, c'était volontaire, avoua-t-elle sous le regard peu convaincu de sa subordonnée.

-Vous comptez faire quoi ? Demanda Lucci aux autres.

-Elle nous a fait une proposition qui a l'avantage d'être intéressante, laissa entendre Kaku.

-C'est quoi ?

-Vous devenez tous mes hommes, de toute façon Spandine a fait dissoudre le CP9, les jeunes qui étaient en formation seront envoyés dans des familles d'accueils, et vous, vous m'aiderez à virer tous ces connards.

-Je vois pourquoi tu disais que c'était intéressant, fit Rosheen un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, tu marches avec nous ? Demanda Lucci.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une! Approuva Rosheen en tapant dans les mains de ses amis.

Ils se mirent tous à rire tandis que Spandam se mettait à éternuer dans son lit d'hôpital sauf que comme il était recouvert de plâtre il ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer, il finit donc par en mourir.

HAPPY END.

* * *

J'avoue ma fin est débile xD mais j'voulais tellement que Spandam meurt xD

Review? :3


	13. Chapter 13

Épilogue

* * *

Rosheen avait du mal à respirer, elle se sentait mal, c'était comme si tout son corps était sur le point de lâcher et qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Blueno se tenait à côté d'elle, il lui tenait la main et tentait de l'aider dans cette épreuve difficile. Les autres étaient planqués derrière la porte et écoutaient avec de grands yeux terrifiés ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce où se trouvait Rosheen.

-Elle mène un dur combat, fit Kumadori.

Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer, Jabura avait un regard terrifié.

-Poussez vous du chemin ! Réclama Tallula en passant. Vous avez pas finis de rester là ?

Les agents du CP9 la regardèrent avec des yeux terrifiés.

-Pour tuer des gens vous savez, mais une femme sur le point d'accoucher tout de suite c'est plus dur, soupira t-elle en songeant que décidément elle n'arriverait jamais à leur rendre leur humanité perdue.

La Vice-Amirale passa devant eux et entra dans la pièce, immédiatement Blueno se tourna vers elle, il ne parlait que très peu mais son regard parlait souvent pour lui, comme à cet instant là. La marine s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, puis elle regarda sa fidèle Rosheen qui luttait contre un ennemi bien plus impressionnant de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude : la vie.

-Il va bientôt arriver, Blueno, j'ai besoin de toi, peux-tu m'ouvrir un porte s'il te plaît ?

-Sans problèmes.

Blueno utilisa son fruit du démon et Tallulah le suivit sans hésiter, dans son lit Rosheen ne voyait même plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blueno et Tal revinrent en compagnie d'un homme en blouse blanche.

-Voilà la patiente docteur, elle va bientôt accoucher, expliqua Tal.

-D'accord, je m'en occupe, accepta ledit Docteur.

-Je compte sur votre discrétion, fit Tal l'air extrêmement sérieuse.

-Bien sûr.

Le docteur se pencha sur Rosheen et l'examina rapidement.

-Le travail a déjà commencé, le bébé arrive, expliqua t-il rapidement, je vais avoir besoin d'une bassine d'eau chaude et des serviettes.

-Vous avez entendu ? Au boulot, fit Tal.

Quelques secondes plus tard Kaku et Kalifa entre dans la pièce en portant tout ce que le docteur avait demandé.

-Maintenant ne reste que les principaux concernés, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir du monde dans les pattes.

Kaku et Kalifa n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois, ils disparurent à la vitesse de la lumière, ou du Soru, au choix.

Lucci était assis nonchalamment derrière la porte, mais Kaku n'était pas idiot, il voyait très bien à la tête que faisait son amant qu'il était tout aussi terrifié qu'eux. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Kaku avait appris à deviner les émotions qui habitaient Lucci, malgré son habituel masque indifférent, il s'assit à côté de lui et attrapa sa main dans la sienne. A côté d'eux Kumadori et Fukuro faisaient les cents pas incapables de rester immobile, surtout en entendant les cris effrayant qui retentissaient dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Plus jamais je ne me moquerais d'elle, déclara sobrement Jabura l'air complètement dépassé.

Ils durent attendre encore de longues minutes qui leurs parurent aussi longues que des heures, avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre leur amie. Celle-ci était toujours allongé dans son lit, mais maintenant elle tenait un truc dans ses bras. Les agents du CP9 s'approchèrent un peu méfiant, mais découvrir dans ses bras un petit bébé tout rose qui faisait des bulles avec sa bouche. Et ils restèrent tous complètement gaga devant.

-Il est trop mignon, fit Jabura.

-C'est une fille, se sentit obliger de préciser le médecin.

-Elle est trooop chouux, fit Kalifa conquise.

-Docteur, je vous raccompagne, déclara Tal. Blueno ?

-Bien.

Tal, le médecin et Blueno disparurent avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard pour découvrir tout les agents complètement gaga devant le bébé que tenait toujours Rohseen.

-Dehors ! S'écria Tal, laissait lui un peu d'air !

Les autres agents sortirent en traînant les pieds mais Rosheen ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur admiration pour son bébé.

-Elle est vraiment adorable, fit-elle d'une voix douce et fatiguée.

-Comme sa mère, déclara Blueno.

Tal se dit soudain qu'elle allait mourir d'une crise de kawaï et qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle s'en aille avant que ce soit vraiment le cas, elle sortit en se disant qu'elle aimerait bien voir une certaine personne, ou plutôt un certain pirate.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit Shanks en entrant.

-Bonjour ! Répéta sa fille en souriant.

-Salut Tsuki, fit Rosheen qui tenait la main de sa propre fille.

-Elle a bien grandit ta petite Rubis, déclara Shanks en regardant Rubis qui se cachait derrière les jupes de sa mère.

-Allez Rubis, soit pas timide dis bonjour à Tsuki et à Shanks, demanda gentiment Rosheen.

La petite âgée d'à peine deux ans se décala légèrement, laissant entrevoir sa frimousse, elle avait les cheveux aussi rouge que sa mère et les yeux aussi noir que son père.

-Bonjour, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Mais c'est qu'elle parle ! S'exclama Shanks en riant.

Ce qui eut pour résultat de refaire partir Rubis derrière sa mère. Mais arriva Tal au même moment, accompagné de Lucci et Kaku.

-C'est bon, tout est arrangé on est libre pour un mois, déclara Kaku en souriant.

-Super, fit Rosheen soulagé de pouvoir un peu profiter de sa fille et ses amis sans se prendre la tête.

-Shanks ! S'exclama Tal en voyant ledit pirate.

-Hey !

Tal attrapa sa fille et la serra fort contre elle avant d'embrasser Shanks, un air heureux sur le visage. Tandis qu'à côté Blueno faisait de même avec sa petite famille.

-Je veux un enfant, déclara Kaku.

Le regard désespéré que lui lança Lucci valait tout l'or du monde.

-Allez, rentrons, proposa Shanks en portant Tsuki dans un bras et en tenant la main de Tal de l'autre.

-D'accord, profitions un peu, accepta Rosheen sa petite Rubis toujours accrochés à son pantalon.

-Héééé attendez moi ! S'écria une voix derrière.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir arriver une furie aux cheveux tout aussi rouge que Rubis et Rosheen.

-Edena, t'es encore en retard ! S'exclama Rosheen en faisant semblant d'en vouloir à sa sœur.

-Désoléééé, fit celle-ci avec un air plus rieur que désolé.

-J'ai faim, fit Rubis.

-D'accord, d'accord, on va manger, accepta Rosheen en riant.

Et tout le monde rentra, personne ne pouvait les atteindre, car ils étaient heureux, tout simplement.

* * *

J'espère que cette mini-fic vous a plus :D Pour ceux qui veulent connaître l'histoire de Tal et Shanks elle est disponible sur , le titre c'est : Rêve, Ideal et Ambitions par Cupcakeskult ;)

Review ? :3


End file.
